The (former) Heroine and The Villain
by bajy
Summary: The unthinkable happens, All For One escapes from jail! But then nothing happens afterward, As if he had vanished in thin air, no one's seen him & his minions in 2yrs. During that time, while still fighting some villains, things have been more peaceful, but some could not shake the feeling that this was the calm before the storm, especially Toshinori (AFO x Fem Toshi)
1. Prologue

**From a poll that I had on my my hero Academia Amino account, from an idea that I've been having for quite some time like probably a week or two (i lost count how much time had passed before I posted this), I decided to do a brand new story, putting two of the ones that I was doing on hiatus for a while but that is okay. I'll be doing this along with continuing my other story "Its because of him that our lives changed for the better", so please do not worry my fellow readers it will still keep going. I've always loved any beauty and the beast story, so long as it doesn't have magic (i use to like it but not anymore) or anything that I'm not too fond of, and I loved seeing some of the recent art on genderbend characters from My Hero Academia, thinking about it for a while soon led to this idea.**

**I do not own my hero Academia, I only own the story and any OC that pop up.**

**My inspiration not only came from the beauty and beast stories I've read and seen, but also thanks to some of the fellow fanfiction writers on for the inspiration and some vids on YouTube as well, there are too many to name but I can name only a couple by username on the top of my head I've read (on fanfiction) from and watched (on YouTube) on a vid in the past: Disneyfanatic2364,**** sycamoreleaf****, and TransformersMangaFangirl.**

**And by the way, there will be some slight changes to the timeline, as expected, but no spoilers, you will have to read it for yourself to find out.**

**I do hope you will enjoy this! Starting with the prologue!** **Sorry for the long week for some you waiting for the story to happen from the amino app there was so much to get in and a lot of things I needed to do at home, enjoy!**

_Once upon a time in a Land of Tokyo, there is a young woman named Toshinori Yagi who lived in a world where 80% of the population had some kind of special power better known as a quirk. But, there was far more to her than meets the eye, for she was not just a regular women, she was a pro Hero, and not just any pro Hero but the number one (female) hero and better known as the symbol of peace: All Might._

_Before that, she was a quirkless girl which being quirkless was a rare thing as this often left those who did not have a special power to be ridiculed and bullied and tormented in more ways than one can even think of by those around them all because they didn't have something that made them incredibly special like everyone else, not to mention that crime was on the rise in the country of Japan, and everywhere for that matter, and even though she did not have a special power she did have a strong sense of justice and wanted to do however she could to help those in need despite the danger and being looked down upon by everyone else, this however caught the attention of a fellow pro Hero, a woman in her late thirty's, Silver Wind, known as Nana Shimura._

_The two had met not long after Toshinori risk her life to save an old woman and her granddaughter from being ran over by a semi truck, and after she got mock By gang of boys from her school for her recklessness and for not having a quirk._

_She told her about the reason why crime was on the rise everywhere was because nobody had somebody to trust and count on, to give them hope and assurance and safety, to tell them that everything would be okay, that they needed a symbol a peace to look to. That was what she wanted to be, she wanted to be the person, the pillar, to make it happen, that's what drove her to be a hero even though she did not have a quirk. This really captured Nana's interest, even though she told her that the idea sounded silly and that she sounded crazy, she was not going to give up no matter what anybody said._

_Who knew this would lead to her being trained under Nana and her partner and most trusted friend, Sorahiko, better known as Gran Torino? Who knew this would lead to her learning about what Nana's quirk actually was, where it came from, how it came to be, what its purpose was, and how powerful it was? Who knew it could be transferred to another person and got stronger as it pass along? Who knew this would lead to a serious amount of training to get her body fit enough to be able to contain the power without actually hurting herself with it? Who knew that Nana and Gran Torino would be the ones to help her make her dream come true?_

_Though she knew several things: 1: she would have to work harder than most people to achieve her dream and master One For All (the name of the quirk) completely since unlike the previous users she herself was quirkless hence why the extra effort and work. 2: while attending UA she needs to make sure that she was keeping up with her academics and studies as hero work was not only just about fighting bad guys and rescuing people as it also means using your wits and using your head on the field and should not and could not be reckless about it. 3: the road to achieving her dream was not going to be an easy one even though she was able to figure out how to use the quirk off the bat right away she knew that she still had a long road ahead of her before she reached her dream. And 4 (and most importantly): she would have to face a great and terrible villain who's evil knew no bounds nor did his dark heart, to end his reign of terror once and for all. To stop him before he caused any more harm and misery to everybody._

_She had been told countless times before how dangerous this man, better known as All For One, was, what he can do, what he was capable of doing, how far he would go to destroy his enemies, how twisted, manipulative, and just absolutely evil he truly was, how he had caused so much harm and misery to innocent people for many years and I quite mean literally many years as he had a quirk that let him live for much longer than most people could, one of immortality as he has lived for over a hundred years though that absolutely did not mean that he could not be harmed and could not get sick and could not die as just because he was immortal it did not mean that he was invincible although he has countless amounts of quirks under his belt at his disposal to use in a fight and to his advantage (who knows how many quirks he actually had as she thought probably hundreds), how he had murdered the other previous users in the past but not before they were able to transfer their Quirk to their apprentices long before their untimely deaths. She knew that facing him was going to be very very dangerous when that time came..._

_... But never did she knew how soon she was going to face him and really saw and realized just how dark and evil he truly was..._

_Needless to say it was total chaos, seeing his quirks in action, what his personality truly was like, how much destruction he had caused and how many unfortunate casualties had been caused by that as well even it was only just a couple of lives any life lost was very upsetting and heart-wrenching not to mention stomach-turning as she could still remember seeing the bloody and battered bodies of the victims in the mess. How hard her master and dearest friend, and to her a mother that she never had growing up, fought against the evil villain unable to lay serious damage on him as he on the other hand was able to harm her quite a bit to the point where she was barely standing, all of them nearly getting killed in that whole fiasco as fear completely and totally consumed the poor young girl as tears were visible around her eyes and she wanted it to stop before Nana got killed but her voice had abandoned her as she couldn't even utter a single word._

_As he was about to unleash his final attack on the group, Nana knew what she needed to do as did her partner, with the last bit of her strength she managed to toss Toshinori into the air as Gran Torino grabbed her and rocketed both of them out of there as Nana stayed behind intending to sacrifice herself to ensure that they both got out of there alive and could live to fight another day knowing that she herself wasn't going to make it out of there even if she wanted to escape she barely had enough strength to follow and she was doing everything she could just to stay standing, entrusting the rest of Toshinori's training into the hands of her dearest and most trusted friend._

_Toshinori pleaded, begged, for Nana to escape with them, to get out of there before it was too late, to not leave her and her friend as the two of them we're still flying away as she kept screaming for Nana to get out of there as her tears flying along with the wind blowing being created from Gran torinos quirk as they soar through the air._

Her_ very last words that she said to her student, as she remembered those words all too well which still brought so much pain her heart, As she pointing her finger to her not looking back were, "All Might... it's up to you now... I'm counting on you, my daughter."_

_She had just called her her daughter, that just as she had saw Nana as to her a mother, Toshinori herself was like a daughter to her mentor. This made her so happy but at the same time brought so much more horror upon her as she realized that she was never going to see her again._

She_ recalled crying out for Nana one last time before it all ended in a big white explosion that seemed to be made of electricity as a giant dome cover the uncharted island where they fought at horrible monster, leaving nothing but rubble and ruin its quake as the island started to disappear from view as they soared back to the mainlands. She recalled crying for Nana the whole way there as Gran Torino did though he only allowed his tears to show as he kept his mouth shut but they did not stop him from sobbing as even though he knew why Nana did that and what he needed to do now it did not mean that he wasn't going to be broken-hearted about it as he just lost his dearest friend that day, moarning for her._ _Knowing if he had gone back for her they all would have died, despite the pain he knew this was for the best._

Toshinori_ was only 18 years old at the time as she was within her final year at UA when Nana had been killed by All For One. She wanted to go after him, but Gran Torino outright refused knowing that she would be killed the first moment she tried, knowing that she wasn't strong enough to face him, far from it. As much as she wanted to argue, she knew that he had a point despite still crying about everything that happened only recently, despite how much she wanted to avenge her fall in mentor and mother, she knew that being reckless was only going to get herself killed no matter how much it hurt her to keep herself from going on a suicidal mission._

Gran_ Torino, somewhat a sort of a father figure to her, told her that when she graduated she had to flee from Japan, go to America to train, get stronger, to get experience in Hero work, so that she may be ready to face All For One someday, knowing that if she stayed where HE could still reach her she would not stand a chance. Telling her to save her strength._

So_ during the spring season As she graduated from UA, she had her stuff packed and ready for her to move to America, changing her appearance lately, using her Quirk to go into a more muscular (as muscular as an actual adult woman could get) and taller form, changing her hairstyle with most of her usually unruly hair being smooth out and slick with her usual side bangs being raised up turn into a smooth V that stood high above her head, promoting herself to smile big as she remembered what Nana told her about it, taking the next plane ride going to America that very same day._

_There she began her journey to be number 1, a symbol of peace, building up a legacy that would be known my everyone as tales of her heroics reached far ans wide. Getting stronger with each Victory she achieved._

After_ a very good amount of years living in America, getting hero work in, attending college while at it, facing many challenges and gain lots of experience within that time frame, she eventually moved back to Japan where she opened up her own hero agency in Tokyo, gaining another sidekick, David Shield had been her sidekick when she lived in America, and Sir Nighteye became her partner and sidekick when she had came back to Japan._ Several_ years after that, she eventually found All For One again, as she, Gran Torino and Sir Nighteye fought against him in the final battle to end his reign of terror for good._

Needless_ to say, it did not end well for both sides as Toshinori had been severely injured by the villain, though despite this she had done more harm to him than what he had done to her as she had caused him injuries so severe that even if he were to survive there would be no way he would ever be able to continue with his reign of terror and even then survival would be pretty slim at best, even though he had escaped by the help of a warping quirk she knew she had won the battle... but a severely high cost on her._

She_ had lost her stomach, a good portion of a respiratory system and a partial bit of her left lung, her health had deteriorated quite a bit from that and having to undergo countless amounts of surgeries just to keep her alive. Because she didn't have a stomach anymore she did not have as big an appetite as she used to have and thus her body began to shrink from having muscles to being pretty thin, not be nothing to the Bone but still pretty close severity of thin nonetheless as her physique had changed marginally within the months she spent recovering from the ordeal, she would even cough up blood if she got too excited, shocked or greatly startled, or over exerting herself too much._

But_ that wasn't just it, Recovery girl, one of her dearest friends who knows about One for All and everything, told her that because of her condition the time she would have using her Quirk and being in her hero form were greatly diminished as she could only keep up her hero form for several hours a day._

She_, everyone she knew (which was only a very small amount there) who knew about her secret identity and all, had been suggesting that she should retire as she had done more than enough for everyone, she had won the battle and freed everyone from All For One's horror at long last, that she deserves to rest and relax into retirement._

But_ she refused, knowing that if she were to retire right then and there, things may only get worse in Japan. She was the reason the crime rate in Japan was at 6%, and there were still people out there who needed her help. Despite her friends worries, Sir Nighteye's especially as he with his foresight quirk predicted that if she did not retire then she would die in a couple of years, she kept going. Which resulted with her sidekick leaving her side, wanting to step out of her Shadow and start up his own hero agency._

Though_ she did accepted that she needed a successor to someday take her place and passed down her Quirk to, but didn't do so until later._

Years_ went by as she continued to be the number one hero, and symbol of peace, around the time she finally realized that she (as her condition worsened slightly as Time passed) really did needed a successor, when Principal nezu had given her a job offering to teach at UA high to teach the next generation of heroes and find a worthy successor there among the applicants, she encountered a boy that would change everything and showed so much potential, had a huge sense of justice more then even her as well as a deeper drive to become a hero despite being quirkless just like she used to be, despite being really bullied by his peers he kept pushing forward despite how much lack of confidence he had and how much he cried, he never gave up even when she herself had told him that he could not be a hero without a quirk when she was in her vulnerable true state during an incident at the time (she still regreting what she told him due to her own self-loathing over her own weak body at that time)._ _She saw how he risked his life to save his classmate who have been a bully to him for most of his life and yet still risked everything to save him, "Kacchan, I couldn't just stand there and watch you die!" when he said that it pushed her to go past her limit and going to Hero form again to save both of the boys before it was too late, defeating the sludge villain._

_Later__ she had found him eventually on his way home, telling him that she was sorry for what she had said and thank him for getting involved to help even though he was timid and quirkless, telling him If he hadn't been there, if he hadn't told her about his life, she would have turned into a woman in a bodysuit who was just all talk, his actions inspired her to act_ _as She__ told him__: There are stories about many Heroes, How they became great...Most have one thing in common...Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think, almost on their own... And today... that's what happened to you... young man... You too CAN become a hero"_

_And she meant every word of it as the boy, known as Izuku Midoriya, fell on his knees, holding his chest and cried, she knew how he felt, because she had been in his shoes before._

_Not long after that, after having told him that she chose him to be her successor, about her quirk, she trained him pretty hard and long, within the 10 months that they had until the entrance exam as the boy worked hard with everything he had to get rid of all the mountains of garbage from the beach which they had their workouts at, all to train his body so that it would be fit enough to be able to contain her power without accidentally harming him so badly or risk him exploding from the hurricane amount of power within the quirk. He had exceed her expectations despite the minor setback that they had from Izuku modifying the work schedule without her knowledge, even though they were on a bit of a time crunch the boy had succeeded in cleaning up the whole beach. He was ready to receive her quirk._

_Of course, One For All was no ordinary quirk (obviously) as the quirk can only be passed along to one person at a time, transfer by any form of DNA being ingested, and can only be given to another person if the current bearer intends willingly to pass it down to another for this Quirk could not be stolen nor be forcibly taken by any means._

_Not long after that, Izuku had managed to get into UA, albeit with much difficulty as he did not activate is quirk until during the zero pointer appearing in exam and got in pridominantly by rescue points, and since then he has grown a lot not just physically but in other aspects as well, working his hardest to master the quirk to make it his own, eventually figuring out a way on how he can use it without hurting himself after alot of trial and errors, exceeding her expectations and surprising her time and time again, yes no doubtedly she believed that this boy would one day become the hero he has always dreamed of becoming, that she made the right choice in choosing him as her successor._ _And the more that time pass with how much she had spent with him the more that she compelled herself to keep going, to keep living for him, to train him until he was ready, to try and take care of herself more and hopefully live until the day that Izuku would finally take her place as the new symbol of peace. To try and defy her fate that Nighteye had predicted._

_And as each day passes, he had reminded her of what it means to be a hero, and what it takes to be one._

_And so much has happened within that same year... including having to face All For One once again._

_She could still recalled a shock that she felt when one of her dearest friend, __a fellow police man with a strong lie detector quirk known only as Naomasa Tsukauchi, had told her of his findings after examination was done on the Nomu from the USJ incident realizing how it was possible for this creature to have multiple courts and who could have been responsible for creating it from mutating a human, as much as she wanted to deny it she knew that there was no other explanation for it besides this, this creature, mindless monster, was created by All For One. And the other Nomu that came after that one were all the same even though their appearance were similar but still different and their quirks were different they all still had the same trait in having multiple Quirks._

_She still felt horrible for not being at the USJ sooner in the first place when the villains came, for not being there when the nomu attack Hosu during the hero killer stain incident, and she felt especially bad for not knowing what was happening at the training camp and not being there to stop the criminals before a handful of the students got hurt in some way, were frightened from that for those who were still conscious and unharmed for the most part (As Izuku really did a number on his arms this time as he was the only one who had any really serious injuries, some of the students only had some minor cuts while some still were affected by the poisonous gas and were unconscious for a while), having to face the villains all by themselves, losing one of their classmates in the process, Katsuki Bakugo._

_Were not for Yaoyorozu and Awase placing the tracking device on the Nomu, the heroes would have never found the villains hideout and the nomu factory in the first place after a few days of searching._

_That__ Night... that very night which felt like one of the longest nights of her life, really was a pretty earth-shaking fiasco... battle... for her..._

_Due to the injuries that she had inflicted on him in the past, All For One had to wear a special life-supporting mask just do keep him alive, having to use a handful of quirks just so that he can see the world around him as he didn't have any visible eyes anymore, still that did not change the fact that All For One was still a very powerful opponent for her to battle._

_Though__ she could not really fight in her full power as Bakugo was still in the area, while fighting her enemy she tried so desperately to get the boy out of there before he got hurt or worse only to be stopped by All For One. And even though she was disappointed that Izuku, as well as Todoroki, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima and Iida, got involved in this extremely dire situation, she was still glad nonetheless that they all got Bakugo out of there without getting involved in a fight nor getting badly hurt in the process, now that the children were out of the way she could use her full power without holding back, though sort of as she knew that there were people still a far around her that got hurt and were facing a troubling situation already as the heroes in the other areas were trying to keep the situation under control and get everybody out so that no further harm could befall them then what was already done by this criminal she was facing._

_She__ hated him and he hated her._ _He called her the bad guy a reccount the times he had been twarted by her, her fists took each of his comrades down one after another forcing some to hide in the shadows and how high is she sat upon her a pedal stool (so to speak) acting like little miss perfect and all that as she stood as the symbol of peace mounting on the defeats and him and his lackeys, but she knew better as he was nothing but a manipulative monster._ _He even mocked her for not using her complete and total full power because doing so would endanger the people a little far away from them who were going through a crisis already because of the blasts from All For One's attacks._

_"You shut up! Always toying with people, probing on their weaknesses, you steal, break them, manipulate_ _and disgard them, you scoff at people who are just trying to lead happy lives," She said to him in deep hatred, anger, and disgust, pointing out all of the things he does to innocent people, "It cannot continue, I WON'T LET IT!!"_

_With another she punched his mask so hard the top part of it broke off as the punch sent him down as he lay down his back, head in a small crator with her fist still on his face as she panted, some steam coming off of her as she reached her limit as half of her face reverted back to her original form while the rest form was still in her muscle form, faintly she heard Gran Torino, who got used as a human shield by All For One and took a huge punch from her though he knew that it was not intentional and got saved by her before she used a powerful attack only a minute ago, saying "Toshinori... you've reached your limit..."_

_It was then that the villain, whose voice never wavered from that calm yet still inflictive nerve-wracking and manipulative tone, spoke as this startled her, "What's wrong? You seem to be worked up about something All Might, I've heard that same exact line before you know," Chuckling darkly as The Hero felt her heart skip a beat, "From the person who had One For All before you.. Nana Shimura. You have so much in common with her, the pathetic waste of a hero who beared One For All before you.."_

_Flash backs of her mentor, how she was kind, caring, fought against evil with a calming and victorious smile on her face, of the times they spent together._ Her_ anger at her mentor's murderer deepen in an effort to hide her tears hiding in the dark shadows of her eyes, She told him, "My Teacher... My mother, had a heart of gold, she was a true hero... Keep her name out of your filthy mouth!!"_

_But the villain didn't stop as he continues, "A woman with no skill and Grand ideas she could have looked up to, how embarrassing for me the creator of One For All to see her inherit the power, the way she died was so pathetic, would you like me to tell you all about it?"_

_"ENOUGH!!!!" She snapped as she was about to punch him again to make him shut up, only for her to get blasted by another gale force winds Canon punch from him while she was distracted for that moment as she almost crashed into a new helicopter were not for Gran Torino catching her before that._

_He__ told her not to let herself get overworked by his words as this was exactly what she did that led to her getting severely injured by him 6 years ago and this monster escaping, she needed to focus, that they had to end this quickly before anybody else got hurt or worse, to go beyond her limit that she's already reached as this was do or die._ She_ agreed after couching a bit of blood, still panting as she was doing all she could to stay in her muscle form and fight even as the embers inside her grew weaker with each passing second._

_As All For One was about to unleash another attack, from her position, Toshinori realize that there was an injured civilian hiding in the rubble just a little ways behind her and if she dodged then the civilian would be killed, as the attack came she blocked the attack thus the civilian wasn't killed... but the attack was a bit more powerful than the other ones as it was enough to reveal her true form as her muscle form had faded as the dust settled._

_With the news helicopter flying overhead she knew that everyone all around Japan and possibly the world was seeing this, seeing their symbol peace replaced with a woman who looked close to being a skeleton, while she knew but hoped something like this would not happen, her true form being revealed, she didn't think it would happen in this fashion._

_Despite her enemy mocking her again, taunting her, having hollow cheeks and sunken eyes, calling her a skeleton, a hollow women, calling her weak, Despite him having revealed her true form to everyone watching right then and there, Despite The Weakened state she's in even as her body grows frail, even though he has revealed her true form, she declared that she would never give up despite what had happened, that in her heart she remains as the symbol of peace, and that there was nothing he could do to take that away from her._

_But what Happened after she said that shook her ro her core:_ _"__Is that so? Oh well, I've forgotten how stubborn you are, I guess I'll just give up...Oh! But there is one thing i think you might like to know, Tomura Shiguraki, my apprentice, he's Nana Shimura's grandson."_

_Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that, shock and horror flowed through her as she felt blood wanting to come spitting out of her mouth again._

_'No... it... it can be true...'__ She thought to herself in shock as he continues, saying he was wondering what would annihilate her golden heart, so he found Tomura, groomed him to hate her, and watched as she smiled proudly as she beat her master's descendant._

_"...Thats a lie!" She said in denial, this can't be true, it just couldn't... but All For One..._

_"Oh come now, You know its the truth! That is clearly something i would do." He pointed out._

_...All For One may be a monster, but he told the truth... this is indeed something he would do..._

_"Well, well, that's strange All Might, where is your smile now?" he mocked, making a motion on his face with his hands to make a big grinning smile on his face as he laughed darkly._

_Nana's words came to her mind from something she said to her in the past as the shock never left her as she started to twitch from it:_

_"If you have to save someone it means they've gone through something terrifying,_ _they'll be frightened, remember that real heroes don't just save life's, they save a persons heart too. You know what I think? No matter how scared you are, you should smile to show that things will be okay, in this world, the ones always smiling are the ones who are the strongest."_

_"You ... monster..." she uttered in a whisper, horror, hate and guilt was present in her tone as her gaze didn't leave All For Ones none visible one as the mad man chuckled say:_

_"Well what do you know, it seems like i did take a piece of you after all."_

_So many feeling spirals inside her as more of reality came crashing don't on her as her voice broke as she then said, almost tearfully:_

_"He's my masters... my mother's grandchild... oh no what would she say if she knew how her turned out... what have I done?!"_

_She let out a loud wailing scream as tears started to come down her face, her head hung down in defeat, a feeling that she at that moment, crushing and painful, she felt like for the first time... she really did lose to this monster, that she had truly lost the battle, heartbroken, upset, guilt ridden, grief, horror, despairing, sorrowful, anger, regret, you name it as it came pouring out there..._

_How could she call herself a hero after knowing the truth and knowing what she had done?_

_As this went on, All For One laughed again but this time triumphantly, seeing her like this was exactly what he had hope to witness after so much toil and trouble she had caused him never letting herself reveal such emotions to him nor anyone, that her smiling mask has finally shattered revealing her broken expression with her battered up body, reveling in her distraughted state._

_"Don't l-lose..." She could hear a weak, pained but determined voice of the women whom she defended from the blast a while ago, amidst her tears and her state as her ears apparently were still working in her current state, "Keep going... All Might... We need you!"_

_Soon after she heard more voices from a distance to back the woman up as they encouraged her to keep fighting, to not give up, they were counting on her, Soon she imagine everyone else around the world watching all of this cheering her her, calling out her name, despite being scared and desperate and upset, they cheered her on determind, hoping to give her hope through that like how she had for them._

_Which really did happen as everyone around the world who was watching this cheered her on._

_Millions of people who look up to her, loved her, see her as their (female) #1 hero, cheering her on to end this nightmare and win, to not give up... she remembered that, realization hitting her as two voices called out amongst the crowds, whether she was imagining them or not, she knew that they, Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo, were counting on her and will cheer on til the end like everyone else._

_I.M: "WIN THIS!!"_

_K.B: "BEAT HIM!!"_

_BOTH: "COME ON ALL MIGHT!!!!!"_

"Fear not miss..." she assured the woman behind her, new determination came into her voice dispelling the other emotions from before as she felt One For All corse through her veins as she channels what remains she has into her right arm as only it turned super muscular like if she were in muscle form while the rest of her still remains in her true form, turning her gaze from the ground back to her opponent who was slightly started (surprise actually), raising a not visible brow at this as new determination and revived dive made it presence known as she declared with a smile now back on her face: "I'm not done yet... you were right, a hero has so much to protect in this world... which is why... I WILL DEFEAT YOU!!_"_

_'I must remember... where i started... my origin..' She thought to herself as another memory of Nana appeared in her mind as she remembers her telling her this: "Toshinori ... when you think you can't go on anymore, look inside. Remember why it is that you clench your fist... your past, remember where you came from, keeping your origin in mind will help push you past your limit." 'My origin... of course..' Toshinori thought as she remembers what she told Nana that day when they first met_, _about how she wanted to make a world where everybody can live happily in peace with smile on their faces, and for that the people needed a symbol of peace to look up to as the reason why crime was on the rise was because people didn't have anyone to look up to to give them assurance and Hope, which was why she wanted to be the person/pillar that can shine a light on their dark days._

_So much ensued after that, her enemy taunting her, All For One saying how he still had nightmares of her charging at him with her entrails spewed across the ground before he tried to attack but instead used his attack to deflet Endeavor's flames as the other pros came on the scene seeing her weak form but still encouraged her to keep fighting while they took care of getting other people civilian and pro's out of there and and for her to show the world why she is the number one hero and that she is still the people's symbol of peace (even Endeavor of all people encouraged and cheered her on... in his own hot tempered way) cheering her on just as everybody else did as she their hero had inspired them all for so long and now it was their time to cheer her on inspire her through their cheers and cries to keep fighting no matter what before the villain knocked the pro heroes back with another shockwave of wind, All For One using a mass amount of quirks and channeling it all into his right arm to create an amalgamation arm with the ultimate combination of a good handful of many of quirks he had stolen over the years as he was going to use his creation to finally annihilate her whereas the other shockwaves he had launched before were only to weaken her and wear her out as he knew that it would take a lot more than that to finally destroy her, him revealing to her of his deduction after the first blasts earlier that the true One For All was no longer dwelling inside her as what she had was only the lingering embers of what was left over from after she had transferred it to someone and that now those embers were but feeble Sparks ready to put themselves out of the more she use them, to what he had said after that:_

_"Izuku Midoriya, he's the child you passed One For All to isn't he, I no doubtibly believe that he came here without your __asking, you have no control of him do you? It sounds as though you'll die full of regrets All Might, as a hero and as a teacher!!"_

_This shocked, worried her but in the end angered her and only made her more determined to stop him for good this time_.

_Needless to say and obviously it was very strenuous and bloody for her as both of their attacks collided with his pushing her back with the forceful power of his fist along with one of his quirks "Impact recoil" giving him an edge again causing her arm to bleed and shoot out of it even as she forced One-For-All to continue coursing through her arm and repair itself despite the blood shooting out of it here and there._

_She had then said to him getting his attention again:_

_"You're right... as his teacher I should have reprimanded him for coming here, I've failed, which is why I have to make it up to him!!"_

_"I see" He replied, "The weak embers inside of you are resisting, trying to rekindle some of your former strength, A desperate attempt trying to rage against the inevitable, and fulfill your duty, BUT ITS NOT ENOUGH!!"_

_He declared as the attack continued, Toshinori not giving up and not letting her fist down even as more blood came shooting out of her arm and she started coughing some blood out again, she refused to back down despite the odds._

_Remembering Nana's words once more, she went from flying to literally putting her foot down keeping herself grounded as best as she could and push back against his fist more, adrenaline coursing through her at intense level as it was because of it that just about to probably have for the pain was dulled though still feeling it but trying to push it back and focus on what was happening right now as she declared:_

_"I'll beat you, and not because I am a symbol, but I will do as what my master and mother did for me... until I finish training Young Midoriya, until he is ready..."_

_AFO: "Its pathetic how much you are resisting."_

_"I cannot... I won't.." She started as she switched the power from her right arm to her left arm at the last second._

_AFO: "Perhaps i was wrong."_

_"I REFUSE TO DIE!!!!!" She declare fully as she punched him with a mighty blow to the side of his face with her left fist while leaving her right arm as a decoy for his attack as it got hit and look like a broken, mangled, bloody mess from it as she recalled her other mentor's (Gran Torino's) words, "You won't be able to stop him head-on, use your wits!"_

_"A clever move there, that's so unlike you, BUT IT'S STILL WEAK THOUGH!!" He pointed out as he charged his other arm to use to attack her, only to make a huge fatal mistake as the power left her left arm, leaving him stunned as she declared as she Drew back her broken mangled right arm as blood seeped out of it and the arm itself was a sickly purple color, "That because I DIDN'T PUT MY BACK INTO IT THAT TIME!!"_

_Nana's words came to her one last time during that as she recalled her saying as she remembered her image all too well:_

_" This power has been passed on from hero to hero, each one with hope to bring back peace and joy to humanity, that One For All will give the world hope... and now it is your turn, do your best Toshinori."_

_In her mind she had handed her a glowing colorful sphere (Though in the actual memory she was handing her a lock of her hair for her to eat in order to get the quirk, but still), she accepted it as in reality her mangled hand turn into a fist as the power came flooding back into her right arm again both repairing the damage that was done to it, bulking it up once more and supercharging her arm as the glowing bright white light came out of her fist as she charged at All For One who because of his mistake was left wide open for her to make the final attack as he can only gasp in Surprise (shock actually) unable to avoid it._

_'Goodbye... All For One!' she declared in her mind as her fist made contact with his face unleashing her final and most powerful attack of all as she exclaimed:_

_"UNITED STATES OF SMASH!!!!"_

_As her enemy hit the ground the forced her attack caused a giant tornado to form as the force not only pushed back many of the pros and the news helicopter back also attracted much debris sending it flying circling around it from the force of the attack, it going for a few moments before it dissipated sending the debris flying back down to the ground thankfully not hitting anyone in the process and nobody getting hurt from that as far as everybody knew._

_As the tornado dissipated are mind she thought with a weak and sadden tone, 'Goodbye... One For All...'_

_As the dust finally settled silence befell the entire battlefield as well as where everybody else was around the world who were watching, Toshinori panting, staring down at her opponent who didn't move nor even budged even an inch except for the breathing indicating that he was alive but also confirming after a few moments that he was knocked out and was not going to get back up again anytime soon._

_She... had won... at long last, against him, against all odds, she came out victorious as she slowly raised her left arm up, her fist still a fist as she raised it high in the air before it turned into the muscle form of her alternative form before she changed back into her All Might form as she could hear one of the news men shouting in joy and relief from with a megaphone as the news still broadcast all of this as she nearly lost balance and fell but kept herself up despite the obvious exhaustion and pain:_

_"ALL MIGHT WINS!!__ THE VILLAIN IS NOT MOVING, HE'S DOWN, ALL MIGHT STANDS VICTORIOUS! SHE SAVED US YET AGAIN!!"_

_Even as she can feel steam coming off for body as she was barely able to hold her muscle form for much longer, even though she knew she should not push herself right now, she still smiled just as she always had albeit in exhaustion and pain but her smile nonetheless shown the same hope that she always had shown as she could still hear the crowds cheering her crying out in her raised in her eyes in relief and Joy that the nightmare was finally over._

_Besides, she had one last task to perform before going straight to the hospital obviously._

As_ Dawn was on the horizon as the skies change from dark and blackish blue to a bright lavender turning light blue color, a clear indication that it was early morning and that many people including a the pros especially have been awake the entire night without even getting his a hint of shut-eye, rescue operations ensued as many of the pros around the area help people out of rubble in ruined buildings that they were still trapped or hiding in from all of the disaster that have been happening and getting all the people who were severely injured to a hospital and those who only sustained minor injuries to be patched up as there were many casualties (but thankfully no fatalities) and people to help and not to mention a lot of places to clean up and repair from the fight that happened within the night, the news was on the scene broadcasting it all before their gaze was turned to All For One who was in heavy restraints and being led by about a dozen police men into the iron maiden which would send them straight to Tartarus prison as several pro heroes as several pro heroes including Toshinori were on the scene to ensure he didn't do anything funny during the transfer into the iron maiden and eventually to the prison._

_Upon__ seeing them turned in her direction, she coughed a bit of blood before she pointed her left index finger behind her, not looking back at the camera as this action caused the news people to go silent wondering what she would do, Toshinori knew that her successor had to be watching this right now as she gave him a short message, one that only he (as he was a very smart and bright teen) was able to decipher while it would mean something else to everyone else who was watching even if that message everyone else saw was true:_

_"Now... Now, its your turn.."_

_To everyone else it was meant for other criminals out there, a warning that the symbol of peace had endured... But to Izuku, it was the complete opposite as he knew what she truly meant:_

_"I've used up everything inside of me, now... it's your turn... Izuku midoriya."_

_Toshinori knew that he, the sensitive, Fanboy, smart but a crybaby of a teen who was just as kind and determined as she was if not more to become a hero, had to be crying right now as she can only imagine him tearing up at this very moment, which was true as unlike all the other times the boy was in tears of understanding but pain, grief and sorrow and started to sob before crying as he tried to wipe away the tears just would not stop falling down fron his eyes.__ It__ pained her to do that, knowing that she was putting far more responsibility on his shoulders than what he already had to deal with from this, even though he had the potential to become a wonderful hero she knew that he was still a teenager and a first year at high School who had been through so much danger that no teen his age should have to face early but cannot be helped with the league of villains attacking him and his classmates because of her, as much as she wanted to bare the burden little while longer for his sake... she knew that it was not an option anymore knowing her condition and everything that happened only recently, she had no choice but to go into retirement and hand the mantle down to her successor who would One day become a pro hero... though she was unable to be the symbol of peace anymore, that did not mean that she could not be his teacher anymore, she would continue to teach him at UA along with the next generation of heroes until the day that he was ready..._

_Those were her last thoughts before she finally succumbed to exhaustion and pain she had been ignoring and pushed back by her will and the adrenaline that had been pumping through her system for so long during that whole fiasco within the night as collapsed from the spot she stood at as she found a pair of arms (most likely one of the pro heroes, probably Edgeshot as he was the closest to her at that time) catch her before everything went black._

_She__ has been out for half a day as she woke up in the hospital, bandaged up head to toe, feeling kind of mummified as she wondered if Aizawa had felt like this after the usj attack, her entire left arm was bandaged up, there were bandages around her forehead, her torso she could feel bandages around there along with bandages around her feet and knees, the only part of her body that was more heavily bandaged was her right arm as it was in a heavy cast along with being in a sling as it had been more damaged than all the other parts of your body as it took on so much pain, the most of it, and most of the blows that All For One had dealt on her, even with her Quirk giving her a bit of a recovery during the whole thing from time to time her arm still practically blew up here and there from being hit with a lot of force from that amalgamated arm that All For One threw at her as she recalled a lot of blood spewing out of it during that final battle._

_Miraculously__ and thankfully she was still alive despite all that had happened to her._

_According__ to the doctor, who came in around the time she had woken up to check on her and helped her to sit up as she could barely do it by herself without feeling some strain, told her that despite the lacerations and injuries she had received and how much bloodshed lost, she would live and be able to leave the hospital by the late evening, but she would need to take it easy on herself for quite some time and work towards recovery, rest and rehabilitation until she had fully recovered, advising her to see a doctor and recovery girl each day to have her wounds treated bit by bit as all of her injuries could not be healed at once because of her condition and would need time to heal more and to make sure that there was nothing else wrong with her, forbidding her from doing anything excessive and strenuous that would reopen her injuries and worsen her condition._

_After__ she accepted and thanked the doctor, the doctor then thanked her for everything she had done, how much he and no doubtibly everybody appreciated her for all she had done for each one of them, that words cannot describe it, that after everything she had done she deserve to rest in retirement after having done so much for everybody through several past decades, and that now he and the others in the hospital in their way could finally return the favor to her after all the help that she had done for everyone and them for a change, and that by the time she leaves the hospital she would not need to worry about paying the hospital bill as it would be paid for her by everybody as their token of gratitude to her as that surprised her but the same time she appreciate _it_._

_This__ was before Gran Torino (in normal clothes for a change) and__ Tsukauchi came into talk to her, the doctor having left to let the trio talk upon being politely asked to after he finished doing a check up on her._

_They talked a while, she telling them about what I transpire in the bar and on the battlefield and what she had learned before finishing off All For One, and that the last embers of her quirk have faded and that the symbol of peace was no more but even still she still had so many important things she needed to do. Finding Shiguraki. When Tsukauchi ask the two of them if they had any interaction with Nana's family at all, Gran Torino said no, explaining that after her husband was killed Nana put her child in foster care to shield him from the dangers of the hero world and away from any enemies she had that might come after him and told the two of them that she didn't want either of them to have any contact with him even if something horrible were to happen to her, Though it seemed like it didn't work out well seeing the results of this._

_Though they did know what happened to her son or to his family, but they do know where her grandson ended up, how it happened was anyone's guess._

_Toshinori wanted to go after him and find him, but Gran Torino told her no, he forbid her from doing that, now that she knew the truth she could not see the shiguraki as a criminal anymore, to go look for him was dangerous and suicidal now that she was unable to be a hero anymore and was rendered now a local civilian and teacher, no matter what his lineage is he's still a criminal through and through. Her former teacher (he took over the rest of her training after Nana died, being a teacher at UA at one point for only a whole year many years back for that purpose) told her to focus on recovering and teaching the next generation of heroes at UA and let him and Tsukauchi take care of finding shigaraki and the league of villains, and that even though that she could not be All Might anymore she was still All Might on the inside._

_After she got out of the hospital later that evening she texted her successor telling him to meet her on the beach (in Musatafu where they both lived in), when he had arrived she first gave him a hard punch on the cheek (saying texas smash), a way of her telling him 'You idiot, what were you thinking?!' before she said as he fell on his rear:_

_"You made a promise, but as it turns out you're not good at keeping your word, seriously if you all have been injured it would have all been in vain, you have some bad influences..." As Izuku look down sadly, knowing that what he had done was completely foolish even if it was to save his classmate, knowing the dangers of the situation yet he had put himself and the others in by just coming to save Bakugo, he knew he deserved to be scolded, then Toshinori said, "Young Midoriya, listen, I'm officially retired as a pro Hero, it's clear that my body isn't going to let me fight another battle..." Before transforming into a muscle form throwing only a few punches before she suddenly returned back to her true form spitting out blood again freaking her successor out there, "The last sparks of One for all have left my body... and my muscle form will not hold for any real significant amount of time..." Lowering her fist she continues, scolding him sternly and with frustration as Izuku was close to tears, "I can't protect you now when you put yourself in danger, and you're always running into trouble trying to help no matter what I tell you, destroying your body over and over, practically killing yourself when you overuse your quirk and even with good intentions you're completely reckless!! Yet back there you manage to-!"_

_Izuku flinched, closing his eyes a waiting for her to punish him or finished her sentence, but what she said next surprised him as he opened his eyes when he felt her holding him close in a one-armed hug as she crouched down in front of him, her bandaged up hand comb through his curly hair, speaking like a happy, relieved and proud mother, "Rescued your friend, without getting injured or getting involved in a fight and getting out of there as quickly as possible, I'm so proud of you!"_

_She then told him, "From here on out, I will devote myself to raising you, you're stuck with me, so let's continue to work our best."_

_Touched, happy and overwhelmed, Izuku let his tears fall as he replied with a broken voice, "Thank you... nothing would make me happier, All Might." Solding his teasingly, Toshinori said as she did something that he had not expected at all, feeling something wet drip on his back as he realized that she was crying too, "what did I say about keeping your word little crybaby, *Sniffing* I thought we'd agreed that you stop it with the waterworks..." (says you All Might, you're crying too!!) Before Izuku cried heavily as he buried his face into her shoulder where her heart was, sitting there in silence with nothing but the crying eyes of the boy being heard on that beach as the moon cast its light as Izuku only feel a small Sting from the punch she threw at him, knowing that this really was the end of the reign of All Might._

_What transpired so after was still a a roller coaster of a doozy after the now-retired hero held one last conference with the media, UA started up a dormitory system in order to ease the concern of the public and to keep the children safe, for the teachers who were pros did a lot of convincing to the parents that they would keep the children safe and that it would push even harder to not let their mistakes repeat And help them to work towards their dreams._

_The most heartbreaking was when Toshinori came to visit the midoriya residence, Inko Midoriya, Izuku's mom, was not going to allow it, shocking her son. Saying that she could not stand seeing her son getting hurt constantly because of him not being able to control his Quirk because his teachers weren't doing a good job and because of all that transpired recently, that if he continued to follow her path he would only be met with blood and violence even though as a civilian she was grateful for all she had done for society and for stopping All For One before he could cause more harm then what was already done Inko herself was still a mother and she was terrified and now has to put her foot down for her son's health and safety, she apologized as she stated that even though he wants to go to UA her heart could not take it any longer, just because she was a great hero it doesn't alter the fact that her son kept getting hurt constantly, just because she was supporting Izuku it did not mean that she would not worry and now she didn't have the nerves to entrust her son to the school anymore, even though her son tried to convince her otherwise saying that it was his own fault that he kept getting hurt as he didn't listen to the teachers, Inko countered saying that wouldn't it be the teacher's fault if he didn't listen to them and didn't learn and try hard enough to teach him and protect him, her son had been hurt more than enough in short span of time since starting the school year and she believed that it would be better if he was transferred to another school as there is a lot more hero programs out there than just one at UA. This cause her son to run out of the room only to return not even a minute later with a letter in his hands he got at the hospital telling her that It didn't have to be UA as he showed her and his mentor a letter that was given to him by a little boy that he had saved at the training camp, Kota, telling him thanks for seeing him and calling him his hero, he knew he was hopeless and worried his mother a lot but for a moment after he read the letter he felt so happy and made him feel like a real hero, that he knew what he was going to be and that's what he was going to stride for, weather at UA or not, he promised as he wasn't against what his mother was saying despite what he said earlier as he understood what she was feeling but would continue to follow the path of a hero whether he was still attending UA or not._

_This inspired Toshinori yet again as she realized as she shifted into her muscle form catching the others attention, that he was not just a young hero following in her footsteps, he was on his own path to achieving his dream, and she wanted to walk beside him to help him reach his goal, she smiled proudly as she turned to face both the mother in the son, let her head fall as her gaze was toward the ground (partial in shame, other than guilt, being serious even though she didn't think she can meet the worrying mother's eyes) as she then__ apologized, that she haven't been up front with her and told her that she believed that Izuku is right person to succeed her as she chose him to be her successor._

_When Inko asked her what she was talking about, Toshinori explained that she was apologizing as the one who held the title for not giving her all as his teacher like she should have but instead allowed herself to remain as his hero (heroine technically),__ for not trying harder to teach him how to control his quirk more properly to avoid getting badly hurt, as a UA teacher she asked Inko to forgive her for her past weakness as she returned back to her true form and continues, while true her path had been filled with blood this makes her to right candidate to teach her son so he could be free from making the same mistakes she made as a young hero and help him find his own way, to look not at the current UA but toward the future as the other heroes at UA know that things cannot continue as they have been and that they are committed to ensuring the safety of all their students from here on out, that its their top priority._

_"Will you allow me to devote myself to young Izuku? Together we will go beyond and we'll lift him up... And **I Will** protect your son, even if it costs me my life!!"_

_Toshinori had poured her heart to Inko as this caused the green haired and eyed women to fall on her knees in overwhelming shock, awe, touched by this._

_"Are you okay?!" Izuku asked her, worried. But Inko didn't answer him as she looked up to look at All Might._

_"I can't.. i mean .." Inko started, "... You're Izuku's reason to be a hero, to be someone to save others with a smile... to live, despite the pain he faces..." This causes Toshinori to look up as their eyes met, stunned, as Inko continued, "Its not that a hate you or UA... its just.. I Izuku to be safe and happy... All Might, don't give up your life. He needs you, to protect him, raise him... Its obvious... that you care about him like he were your child... and he sees you are another mother to him.. so you have to be there for him when I can't... if you can promise me that then he can return to UA."_

_Her words rang true there, about Toshinori being a mother Izuku and he a son to her, without being said aloud it was quite clear to the two that they saw each other as more than just having a mentor student relationship, more than friends. When and how it transcend from mentor student bond to mother and son Bond? Neither of them knew but nonetheless they had no regrets on that._

_Toshinori never had a family before as she never married nor had children of her own, due to her being the number one hero or rather now the former number 1 hero it would be too risky knowing if anybody knew then villains all around would find them to hurt her in the the process, so she never knew what it was like to be a mother up until she met Izuku a little over a year ago, the boy who is much like her back when she was his age though it was obvious he has a stronger sense of justice and determination to save people then she did, to her Izuku was like the son that she never had. Everyday she never regret ever meeting him and choosing him as her successor, having him as a son to her made her happy._

_And yes indeed Izuku saw All Might as another mother to him when his own wasn't around in situations such as when he is at UA or when villains attack, supportive, kind, loving, always there for him, wise even though she was still rather a rookie when it comes to teaching in high school. She was also very motherly to him as she was to the other students in 1A. There was no favoritism between the two, honestly, because Izuku loved both his real mother and his surrogate mother immensely._

_"Oh mom..." Izuku whispered, touched, voice broken as relief flooded his system as tears came forth._

_Touched, stunned, relieved, in tears unable to stop them, Toshinori lowered herself off the chair, sitting on her legs as Inko did as she took her hands into her own as she earnestly and sincerely stated, "I promise... You have my word Mrs. Midoriya."_

_Inko nodded to the woman who clearly had much admiration towards her son as he did towards her before Inko told her son, "Izuku, if you're going back to the school, you need to be so careful."_

_Wiping his tears away, he promised, "Of course! I won't make you worry!"_

_"Miss All Might, please, take good care of him for me." She asked her as she replied, "I will."_

_So much had happened not long after students and faculty were moved into dormitories, from creating special moves to getting the professional licenses, from speaking with All For One in jail to talking to Bakugo who had came to realize the truth and was now another person that she could trust with her secret as with the others who already know it, from starting the next semester in the school year to the next set of internships the students would undertake now that they can work as semi-pros only for emergencies, from the events involving Eri, Kai Chisaki/Overhaul and the quirk destroying bullets to Sir Nighteyes death and Mirio being rendered quirkless during the incident that lead to Eri being rescued and Overhaul's defeat, the retake for the provisional license test to talking with Endeavor about what he's doing wrong as the new number one hero to the cultural festival and Endeavor defeating that high-end Nomu and started to make changes so that he can fix what he had broken within his family, from Izuku having the dream about the previous holders of One For All to him gaining a new quirk from it the next day during the challenge between class 1a and 1B._

_So many things happened that it's still hard to believe that it hasn't even been a year yet since the school year started._

_Still there are villains out there who will stop at nothing to take down the heroes, but at the same time that will not stop the heroes from stopping the villains no matter the cost._

_Things sitting down for a while after the test between class 1a and 1B, and everybody was enjoying the peace while they could because, given how things have been within this year, you never know when trouble is going to spring it's ugly head at them and cause mayhem again, and I'm not just talking about the crooks here and there in the street, but I'm talking about something big and chaotic._

_Which did arose around the beginning of the second school year for everyone at UA._

_It was the end of the first day when the news came to everyone which made their blood ran cold and horror rattled within them, especially for Toshinori... when the unthinkable happened..._

_All For One had escaped from jail._

_The incident happened around an hour before the school day ended, all the electronics and electricity monitoring the man in every way, alarms and even the guns aiming at All For One's cell had all suddenly gone out without warning and the guards monitoring him had been killed before they could alert anybody through being viciously split into pieces by the use of a quirk before he was suddenly gone without a trace nor any trace of what could have caused all of the equipment to suddenly shut down._

_It had to be the league of villains, seeing as he was the leader of them and the one who was mentoring Shiguraki, given the lack of evidence and the way that the guards have been killed a warping Quirk had to have been involved after everything had been shut down around that area._

_Kurogiri was the only one besides all for one who had a warping._

Also they must have had a brilliant hacker who was able to disable all of the electric devices and the gun system flawlessly without leaving a trace to trail back after.

_Some of the guards, those who are female in particular, even had some puncture wounds that look like they've been made from a needle, upon further examination, a syringe to be exact, and it look like they were made before they have been savagely killed, looking back at each member of the league of villains there was only one person who would have suck a syringe in each of the female guards bodies for a reason, and that reason being getting each of their blood samples, Himeko Toga, who quirk had the ability to let her transform into anybody upon ingesting their blood, and only able to transform into those that were of her gender._

_And sadly, and as it was to be expected, fear had spread throughout the community when it reached the news, leaving everyone on edge, shaky, cautious, very worried and wary, paranoid and obviously fearful knowing that The most powerful villain in the whole world was now out of prison and free to do as he pleased, who knows when he may appear and will try to steal other people's quirks with that powerful and terrifying Quirk of his and cause mayhem again. Many people could not even sleep at night without either getting nightmares about the Camino war incident resurfacing in their minds only it ending worse then what really happened, or laying awake at night in fear of falling asleep and then All For One appearing in their rooms to get them._

_But Toshinori knew her enemy better than most people, given his condition he was not going to be attacking All too soon knowing that he will need time to recover although that will not stop him from sending his villains to do his dirty work for him._

_Every single hero, both pro Hero and semi-pros even, were on high alert to be on the lookout for the leader if he should ever appear again along with his league of villains, although the semi-pros were given more caution given their young age and not being true pros yet, the semi's were told that if they saw the villains they were to contact authorities immediately and not to engage the enemy unless it was absolutely necessary._

_However, that was when the strangest thing happened, or rather, didn't happened and that left everyone scratching their heads at it... neither the leader nor his villains had appeared since the prison escape._

_Why? No one knew._

_And they didn't appear for almost 2 years after that incident._

_The only kind of Villains that appeared were either __already common crooks or new villains making their debut or coming to light from the shadows they hid in, weather very powerful or rather mediocre._ _But none of them were associated with the league of villains._

_No one has seen any of their intended perpetrators in so long, neither civilian, policeman, heroes, Semi's, no one. No activity, to disturbence, no nothing from them at all._

_After waiting for so long, most of everybody had assume that the league of villains had given up, after seeing how much effort and determination all the heroes were putting into finding them no matter what in order to defeat them they all thought that they got scared and faded into the shadows never to come out._

_But... not everybody believed that as there was some such as Toshinori who believed that they were still out there, especially HE, just laying in wait, waiting for the perfect moment to spring out and attack._

_Though she cherished the peace that she had, and knew when to relax, happy as a bachelorette though midnight tries to get her to go find someone to love and spend the rest of her life with which Toshinori declines as she had long since accepted that she would be single forever, ... Though a part of her really wanted to believe that the league really was gone and they were not coming back, the other part knew otherwise and she couldn't help but be tad bit paranoid and cautious, and who could blame her? Even though she was a retired hero, a high school teacher working to be a Natural born hero to her students rather than the symbol of peace (the title that she formerly held) teaching the next generation of heroes, after so many years of hero work the old itch still acts up here and there such as the gut feeling spiraling in her stomach, or where her stomach used to be as she lost it years ago during the fight with All For One, that something big was about to go down._

_Little did she know that she was right, little did anybody for that matter knew about what was going to go down, what was about to take place, what will lead to the most shocking thing to happen next to All Might's true form being revealed and going into retirement after defeating the main villain, a new trial awaiting them, especially for the retired pro, that will lead to the greatest act of heroism... and making the most tear-inducing sacrifice ever._


	2. Chapter 1: Musatafu

**Sorry for the long delay, so many things going on in the real world, that and time got away from me.**

**But that can happen to any of us, i know for sure.**

**By the way, several characters will be genderbend, because there will be several ships in here, but this story will mainly focus on AFO x Fem T.Y/AM, okay?**

**Characters genderbend: Shoto Todoroki, Koji Koda, Enjiro Kirishima, Minoru Mineta, Yuga Aoyama and Present Mic/Hizashi Yamada.**

**Oh one more thing, this story will be filled with songs in each chapter (i hope to do so for each one), most will be changed in ways (a parody in other words, i know you guys do this kind of thing too) and some will be left as they are (with maybe one or two words changed to fit into the story)**

**Anyways here's chapter 1**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

It was morning for the people of Japan, especially in Musatafu, as everyone was out and about doing their usual routine on Sunday: some had work, some had playdates or get togethers with their companions, some had business meetings, most (those being children under 18) had the day off from school or (for some people) work, some slept in from doing a "graveyard shift" within the night, ect.

As the skys were somewhat clear with some cloud's hanging around here and there as the sun shined brightly.

In this city, our story starts at U.A. high school, the most prestigious and well-sought-out school in all Japan and possibly the world, special school that teaches young heroes in training, raising them until they can become great heroes themselves one day.

In a world where 80% of the population had some kind of special power, better known as a quirk, you can imagine there are people out there who only bring misery to others and fulfilled their selfish desires also known as to villains, but the same time there are heroes practically everywhere that stop these bad guys and protect the peace and the people known as heroes, Pro-heroes to be more precise, which is an occupation that practically everyone wants to pursue.

So schools like U.A., Shiketsu (which rivals UA), to name two, for example were made to train people who wanted to come heroes, teaching both hero work and regular school work, to raise the next generation of heroes.

We come to the Class 1-A Heights Alliance where the students in the main hero class and their two teachers resident as UA was also a boarding school as of almost 2 years ago, all the students were minding their business hanging out in the common room, some chatting in groups, some still eating breakfast while talking, some were engaged in activities and some preparing for the day ahead as they all wore casual clothes.

Denki Kaminari, Mina Ashido, Enjiro Kirishima, Hanta Sero and Katsuki Bakugo, better known as the Bakusquad by Kirishima herself, were hogging the TV as they were playing video games (well, the Electric, Tape and Explosion users were playing while the Acid and Hardening users were on the sidelines cheering them on), challenging each other as they were really in their A game.

Mezo Shoji, Mashirao Ojiro, and Shoto Todoroki were discussing about what sort of training they could do to make provements in their battle styles, what more new moves they could create and even combo's as well, and to strengthen each other their quirks too.

Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jirou, and Ochacho Uraraka were listening to a new track that the Earphone jack user just bought last night.

Momo Yaoyorozu was Tutoring Minoru Mineta on Trigonometry and neurological biology as she had fallen behind on them a bit due to having a broken leg and getting a cold several days ago, thus the Pop off user had to miss school for a while though the Creation user offered to let her look at her notes and hand her her school work so she wouldn't fall behind on it.

Koji Koda was outside with Rikkido Sato (who was taking a break from cooking), Tsuyu Asui and Her pet rabbit Yuki were under the shade under a tree, enjoying the beauty of nature while they hung out with the little animals around them thanks to the Anivoice users quirk.

And Tenya Iida, Izuku Midoriya (after having watch the hero news earlier before the TV was taken over by the Bakusquad), Yuga Aoyama and Fumikage Tokoyami were looking through some of Izuku's hero analysis notebooks, impressed by his informative points and knowledge he's collected, analyzed, and wrote down from his observation on heroes, villains and quirks mainly in general over the years, studying them to help them find ways to improve their own quirks and battle tatics and how their quirks could be compatible with other heroes quirks in combat, how their quirks could have an advantage and disadvantage against their enemies too.

Their homeroom teacher was enjoying his time off as he was asleep in his room after a long night of hero patrol, being an underground hero wasn't easy but it was worth it.

And as for their other teacher who was also an instructor for their class, the former Pro-Heroine (technically) and symbol of peace, after having finished breakfast earlier, Toshinori Yagi herself was coming down stairs right now.

She wore a simple white t-shirt with daisies on it, Plain blue jeans, white socks, a silver wrist watch with a vine design around it and had red roses on the clock face and an electric blue purse over her left shoulder and crossed over to her body stopped at her right hip. She also had her long flowing yet kind of messy sunflower yellow hair in a low ponytail leaving only her long bangs in the front untouched.

Izuku was the first to ask her as he noticed her choice of clothes, "Going somewhere All Might?"

The woman nodded and said, "Just going to the library in town to return some books I've borrowed and then Hang out with Midnight and Present Mic afterwards, I won't be gone for no more then a couple of hours."

Izuku nodded, frowning a bit, "Please be careful out there, you never know what you might run into out there."

"Oh you worry too much Young Midoriya, I'll be fine, I am a former pro Hero after all, it's not like I don't know how to take care of myself or hold my own in a fight without my quirk. Rest assured I will be alright, if anything comes up I have my phone and back up phone on me (just in case) should I need to call for assistance." She assured him.

"I know, I'm sorry," He apologized.

"Young Midoriya, it's all right really, I understand your concerns, but please do not worry, I will be fine, I promise." She assured him again.

Izuku could be a bit of a worry wart sometimes especially regarding the former hero and her condition though she was slowly but surely improving thanks to several factors: 1: Be retired from hero work so she won't strain herself so badly, 2: taking some meds and herbal remedies the doctors suggested her to take to help her with her health and 3: doing some daily exercise but nothing that would cause her health to decline and nothing that was extreme, the exercises she could do was jogging, some simple and regular weight lifting for her arms with smaller hand weights, some stretches, some breathing exercises, to name a few, to keep her body in shape or as much as possible concerning how thin she was, still thankfully she wasn't as thin as she had been before, she wasn't really too much of a skeleton figure anymore, she was still thinner than normal but still had a decent body like any other quirkless women out there.

Still it was understandable why he would be worried for her and she really couldn't blame him for it. Considering what happened years ago, it was always best to be safe than sorry.

"Okay." Izuku nodded, smiling.

Toshinori nodded before she turns to the others, "If Aizawa is wondering where I am if he wakes up, please let him know so he won't worry (even if he won't admit that)."

"We will." Iida assured her, "Take care of yourself Miss All Might."

"I will." She told him.

After bidding her students farewell for now, she got on her black running shoes with electric blue and white highlights and left the Heights Alliance, making her way to the main gate before she left the school.

It was a very nice day so she decided to walk instead of drive though she would take a train to get to where she needs to get to.

She had already notified the principal and all the other faculty members so they wouldn't worry before setting out beforehand, so she could leave without any trouble after double checking to make sure she had her wallet, and phones, some handkerchiefs, a small container of mints, her keys, and (as for precaution) a pocket Swiss army knife, a taser and a small handsize bottle of pepper spray.

Upon arriving at her stop, she made her way out of the station as she walked towards her destination.

Everyone was smiling as they went about with their daily lives as they sang.

**_Male barber: It's morning time in Musatafu_**

**_With a smile and wonders all its own_**

**_Female veterinarian: With morning comes a special chance_**

**_For starting fresh, for letting new things grow_**

**_Male chimney sweep: Keep on climbing_**

**_Male window wiper: Up the ladder_**

**_Female baker: Keep on rising_**

**_Male window wiper Female baker: It's all that matters!_**

**_Chorus:We live in Musatafu_**

**_We work all night and day_**

**_We're strong_**

**_Male dentist: We're productive!_**

**_Male sales man: Constructive!_**

**_Female painter: Instructive!_**

**_ALL: We're here to stay!_**

**_Male construction worker: Who can resist a place like this?_**

**_A workin' life, where freedom we can choose_**

**_Male window wiper: There's no better bit around than this_**

**_Right at the doorstep, waitin' here for you_**

**_Make barber: Keep on climbing Up the ladder_**

**_Chorus: Our hopes and dreams will multiply_**

**_Our lives will multiplicify_**

**_Female baker: Keep on smiling_**

**_Chorus: A great new land for everyone_**

**_There's nothing here that can't be done!_**

**_MB FB: It's all that matters!_**

**_Chorus: We live in Musatafu_**

**_We work all night and day_**

**_We're strong_**

**_Male mailman: We're productive!_**

**_Male policemen: Courageous!_**

**_Female florist: Dedicated!_**

**_Chorus: We live in Musatafu_**

**_We work all night and day_**

**_We're strong and we are here to stay_**

Toshinori could not help but giggle as she smiled at this, indeed today appeared to be so nice that everyone wanted to sing at the start of the week. And she would be lying (which she hates to do so) if she said she wasn't humming along to it. And she could see here and there that some of the heroes that were on patrol were either singing along or dancing to it or humming.

Eventually she arrived at her destination which was the K.Musatafu memorial library, named after the first mayor of this city Kenta Musatafu who was a dedicated, hard working and kind man with a quirk that made him incredibly smart, had died of old age, which saddened everyone as they all liked him a lot and he was the first mayor of a city who had stayed in office up for longer then the terms would allow until the day that he died, and in his will he asked for a big library to be built and have it named after him so the city would never forgotten him, as he loved to read, had practically lived in a library his whole life growing up due to being a big book worm and wanted to share this gift with everyone, which was completed after a whole year of work.

Sure they were smaller libraries and book shops spread further out in the city, but everyone could agree that this library was the best in all of Musatafu (which said library itself had to be well kept and expanded (on the inside) for more business to run).

Upon entering the place she spotted the head librarian Pamela Ueno-Arbor (who is part American, part Spanish, and part Japanese), around her early thirties, having literal light green skin and dark blue hair with bright Amber eyes, wearing a lavender dress jacket, skirt, a white blouse underneath the jacket and black heels, she happened to be one of her friends as Toshinori was one of her regulars, on an occasion when they were both on break at the same time they would sit down and chat for a bit just ease some of the stress off their shoulders from a long day.

"Ah Toshi, right on time as usual." Pamela greeted her.

"Good morning Pamela, I've brought back the books I've borrowed." Toshinori greeted her as she pulled out the two books and her library card that were in her purse and handed them to her which she accepted.

"Finished already again?" Pamela asked jokingly as she did her job.

"You know me all too well," Toshinori giggled, "Yes, i just couldn't put them down, they were so great I wanted to read them until the very end of them. So I read them when i was not working and when i was on my breaks." She explained before she asked, "Have you got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday I'm afraid." Pamela replied as she returned the library card to the Blonde woman and put the two books on the return books roller.

Accepting the card she assured her, "Thats alright, no need to worry Pamela."

"Is there any books you wanna check out though." The librarian asked her.

"Just one, "The light of Hope"" Toshinori replied. "Is it available?"

Pamela laughed as she answered, "Yes it is, and why am I not surprised you wanna check that one out even though you've checked that out like a million times so it seems?"

Toshinori laughed too as she replied, "Well it is my favorite, one of my top favorites to be precise, I don't know why but since I first read it almost 2 years ago I just wanted to read it over and over again, its just a really good story."

"I don't blame you, this novel is pretty popular around Japan ever since its been published around that time in the furthermost part between the borders of japan and Asia people had wanted to get their hands on this book, everyone is still wondering who this mysterious author is as nobody recognizes the name at all. Whoever create the story was a total genius, just about a million copies have been sold as they've been selling like hotcakes, and nowadays it's kind of hard to get your hands on this book as it's gone a bit more pricey not to mention that it's become so popular that the books now been spread from Japan and Asia to other parts of the world as everyone wants to read it, even making it into the top 10 and it's still in the top 10 today of the most popular books in the world." Pamela said, "Oh yeah, before I forget, I have a present for you."

"For me?" She asked confused as Pamela pulled out a kinda think novel sized package wrapped up in wrapping paper that had a cute bubble design on it.

She nodded to her regular as the older woman accepted it as the librarian said, "Yup, just got you a little something that I know you're going to love a lot, also a way to say thank you, both for being an active reader of this library and for all the good that you've done during your time as a hero, a little late i know but I can promise you that the delays well worth it. Open it up and you'll see why."

Shrugging her shoulders, Toshinori carefully unwrap the present as she didn't want to rip the adorable wrapping paper, once it was completely unwrapped what was under the paper left her in a great deal of shock but at the same time cause a huge smile to arise on her face in excitement as her eyes shined with that emotion.

It was the book "The light of hope"!

The book she's been a fan of for the last near two years, even been trying to find to purchase only to turn up fruitless every time.

The cover of the book was unique, it was a dark shade of midnight blue with a mural like picture of a yellow rose inside of a glittering blue sphere in the center of the book, the words on the cover written in a very unique cursive writing style that generally no one is able to copy or even write as the lettering was in a glittering gold color, around the words here and there were small but still noticeable Violet four pointed Stars that would resemble glitter, at the bottom of the cover you could see the author's name which read, "Authored and illustration by, F. Enofall"

"I can't tell you how long I had to wait until the book was available for purchase on the site i found it on, had my spot reserved for a long time until just last week. Thankfully my paycheck came at that time, enough for paying my mortgage and for the book, it was well worth it. Though I still had to wait until the book had arrived at my house after making the purchase." Pamela chimed.

"Are you sure?" Toshinori asked her.

"Absolutely, it the very least I can do for the symbol of peace and for one of my favorite regulars." Pamela assured her, her smile unwavering, "And one of my friends, lets not forget."

"Thank you so much! This is a very thoughtful gift." Toshinori thanked her smiling widely.

"No prob, that's what friends are for." Pamela replied. "And remember Toshi, if there is anything you want to talk about, just stop here anytime, I also work the night shift too, just to let you know."

"Thank you Pam, I'll keep that in mind." The former pro nodded.

After talking a bit more, the two parted ways as Toshinori left the library with a smile still plastered on her face, the wrapping paper folded up and put in her purse while holding her new book in her arms.

So far this morning has been pretty well, and its only just begun.

**_(CHORUS 1): (Our hopes and dreams will multiply)_**

**_CHORUS 2: We live in Musatafu_**

**_(Our lives will multiplicify)_**

**_We work all night and day_**

**_We're strong_**

**_(We work and work to keep us strong)_**

**_We live in Musatafu_**

**_(A great new land for everyone)_**

**_We work all night and day_**

**_(There's nothing here that can't be done)_**

**_We're strong_**

**_(We work and work)_**

**_BOTH: And we ..._**

**_Are .._**

**_Here .._**

**_To ..._**

**_Stay!_**

Checking her Watch she saw that she still had time before meeting up with the others at the cafe not too far from the library, so she decided to spend that time at the park reading her book.

The park was on the same route as the cafe where she would need to meet Hizashi and Nemuri, so that would be the perfect place to stop and read her book while waiting for time to pass.

Upon arriving she sat down on a bench which was right by a small lake under some shade, taking in the serenity of her surroundings for a few moments before she opened up her book and started reading.

While she knew story front and back, every bit and detail of it by heart, it was still enthralling to reread the book renewing her nostalgia, plus reading stories was like watching TV in your head, who doesn't like a good book?

_"Long long ago, in a Faraway land there lived a prince living in a shining Castle, for a time the prince was very happy with the life he had. That is until he and his brother had lost their parents when he was only 10 years old due to a severe carriage accident, due to being too young to become the next king their uncle had to take over but their uncle was very very unkind and cruel, when no one was around he would abuse his own nephews and treat them like dirt, but around everyone else he would treat them like any normal Uncle should, as if nothing was wrong and forbade his nephews from saying anything in risking getting punished again and him being dethroned._

_The main reason for the brothers torment was because neither of them had a quirk, while the doctors had said that it could be a possibility that they were just wait bloomers that didn't change the fact that their Uncle still treated them so miserably, he didn't believe such nonsense as he had believed that once you were diagnosed as quirkless you were quirkless, anyone's quirks that did bloom in late he would consider anyone a late bloomer nothing but a freak, a monster that need to be put down._

_The Brothers try to stay strong especially the older for the younger as little brother had been ill for some time since he was very young, although his little brother was frail he still has a strong sense of justice, It always upset him that he and his older brother were suffering because of their horrible uncle, but also that there was nothing they could do to stop him and riskin something even worse happening._

_It hurt the older brother to see his younger brother suffering as he would mostly take all the blows to spare his brother the torment, though if he wasn't there the younger would suffer the repercussions of it. Everytime they were abused, especially when his younger brother was abused the older would get very very angry, he loved his brother dearly and it angered him to see him suffering and anybody tormenting him._

_Little did anyone know that this would lead to even more darker times as one day on a particularly very raining evening, the older brother who was15 was making his way down the hallway returning to the bedroom that he and his brother shared after spending a bit more time in the library than usual when the unthinkable happened._

_Upon arriving at the door to their room he can hear his uncle screaming at his little brother and calling him such horrible names, the sounds of things smashing and breaking could be heard as the older brother barged into the room immediately only to see something extremely frightening._

_His little brother was pinned down under their uncle whose face showed nothing but malice and anger and even appeared murderous, not even noticing that the older brother had barged into the room as he seemed fixated on the little brother who is scared out of his mind and in tears, begging his uncle to stop but he wouldn't listen as he raise the dagger over his head._

_The uncle had ignored the cries of the other servants as they beg and plead for him stop upon hearing the commotion going on, the male servants even tried to tackle him trying to get him off the Young Prince before the uncle could murder him, but the uncle proved to be too strong as he shook off all the servants and was ready to end the young Prince's life._

_At that very moment, the older Prince had finally snapped as he let out a literal animalistic roar from his very mouth before he tackled the uncle getting him off of his little brother completely._

_That was when something terrifying and shocking had happened at that very moment._

_It turns out both the older and younger did have quirks but they were late bloomers, while the youngers activated out of fear the olders on the other hand activated out of pure anger and hatred._

_The younger had a quirk that let him manipulate light._

_But the older brothers Quirk on the other hand... could be described as feral and monstrous as the older Prince started to slowly but surely transform into a beast with glowing red eyes, razor-sharp claws, sharp and strong looking things, a long tail, and his appearance resembled a mix between a wolf and a lion as his clothes tore from the transformation leaving only his pants being mostly intact on his body._

_Their Uncle frightened but angry at the same time tried to attack the the Beast who is supposed to be the older Prince, but his attempts were in vain as the older brother struck him as his claws not only tore his arm part but also knocked away the dagger that he had in his hand._

_Cornered, in pain and scared, the uncle had tried to beg for mercy and apologize for what he had done, trying to calm him down but it was far too late, as the uncle knew that it was all his fault that it led to this as the older lunged at him before mercilessly tearing him apart, killing him as he died of blood loss from his many bloody wounds._

_Although he had calm down and eventually return to normal everyone can see that his demeanor had completely and totally changed after that frightening night._

_He was more temperamental, would easily be set off by one simple mistake someone would make, although thankfully it was not enough to cause him to transform and attack them it was still enough to cause him to yell at them._

_The servents tried and tried again to make him calm down and realize what he was doing but he refused to listen, and even threaten them that if any of them tried to talk to him about this again he would tear them apart as well as threatening to kill any of them who would dare to even think about reporting what happened and what was happening to the authorities._

_As everyone felt completely and totally helpless, the younger brother on the other hand was visibly upset and heartbroken._

_While the younger was never yelled at nor threatened by his brother personally, he certainly felt scared of and for him._

_Gone was the brother that he once knew and loved so dearly, and in his place was a man that he barely knew and was scared of._

_The one responsible for tainting his brother like this was now dead and there was nothing anyone could do to stop the brother as it seemed that the uncle's cruelty had corrupted him before he died, leaving him to become cruel like him only when provoked._

_He went from being a prince with a promising future and amazing attitude and personality, to an attitude of a cruel dictator who seemed spoiled, incredibly selfish and unkind. His eyes never ceased glowing red since that very dreadful night._

_The younger brother just couldn't take it any longer seeing all of this unfold before his eyes, he didn't care if he got hurt or worse, he had to make his brother realize what he was doing was wrong before things got even worse, deep down he still hoped that the brother that he knew and loved so dearly was still in there._

_On the night after they both turned 18, the younger had confronted the older who seemed to be going through some sort of internal struggle._

_As the younger had pointed out his concerns to him and told him he needed to stop and come to a senses, the older though for the first time in so long remain silent and listen to his younger brother, not uttering a word as he listened until he was completely finished._

_The younger brother had hope that this was a good sign, knowing that the two have been closed in the past hopefully his words had reached him after years had passed since that night. That they could patch things up and set everything straight again, make things the way they used to be when times were much happier before their uncle came into their lives and ruined everything._

_But before the older or even a word a snarl came out of his mouth as he seemed to be fighting with himself before he transformed back into his monsterous form, in that moment he seemed to have lost his mind and his anger took over once again._

_Seeing the younger made the older go into a defensive position and growled at him in Anger, threatening to attack him if he even budged an inch closer to him._

_Despite the obvious fear coursing through his own body, the younger didn't move a muscle as he had to stand his ground and get his brother to wake up from whatever it was that he was dealing with right now as he knew that his older brother needed him more then ever._

_Again he continued to talk trying to get his brother to calm down and coax him to let go of his anger, knowing that holding all that anger inside of oneself could only lead to disastrous consequences, their uncle was gone so really there should not be any reason for him to continue to hold his anger inside of him and lash out at anyone trying to help him._

_Again it looked like the older was having some kind of internal struggle, trying to keep himself from doing anything hasty._

_By that point younger was in tears as he begged and begged and begged his brother to wake up, that he needed him as he was the only family that he had now, trying to talk about all the good times that they had hoping that is brother will listen and be able to overcome whatever in internal monsters he was fighting inside._

_But it seems like he had lost the battle as he roared and then lunged at the younger brother landing a deadly bite on him right between his neck and his chest where his heart was._

_At that moment both of their eyes had met, but even closer as the younger was still in tears as he continued to beg his brother to wake up despite the obvious pain he had been dealing with at that moment as blood poured out of the wound that was created._

_The older, after a few moments eventually took some heavy breaths as he continue to look in his brother's eyes, seeing all the emotion brewing inside of him before older prince's eyes suddenly flashed from red back to the original color they had which was grey as storms._

_When his senses finally came back to him he stared at his brother in horror, tasting the blood in his mouth and seeing the blood all over him, realizing what he had done, he was in tears as he cried it out for the castle servants to come and help him help his brother as he returned to normal_

_Despite the efforts made by the most trusted doctor of the Royal Family who the prince never got angry at nor threatened either as he had been close to their family for many years since they were babies, despite having done everything he could the doctor had regrettably said his brother would not be able to live as he only had a short amount of time before his life will vanish from their lives._

_In tears and sorrow the brother had came to his brother's side profusely apologizing to his brother telling him he was sorry and he regret all he did, for all the pain and grief and fear he had caused him and everyone in the castle who had been loyal to the family for so long._

_He believe that his brother was not going to forgive him this time, but to his shock and relief his brother did forgive them despite having coughed up blood, the younger brother was aware that he was not going to make it._

_Despite that he had told his brother that there was more to life than sadness and anger and even loneliness too, that one day he knew that his brother would someday meet someone who would teach him that, help him to overcome his inner monsters and helping to find peace, someone who he could love and who would loved him in return, for love was a very powerful thing, and could quail the darkness inside._

_With his dying breath he told his brother that he loved him before his eyes shut forever and he was left lifeless on his deathbed._

_The older had cried and mourn for what had happened and what he had done, losing the only family that he had left all because of his own heinous actions because of his brewing anger._

_After that day the prince was never the same again, while he never treated his servent's nor the doctor very badly like he used to, there were times that he did get angry about something in particular, he only usually yell at the person responsible for it or when he was angry about something and just wanted to yell in his room, there were moments where he would transform into his Beast form staying in that form for days on end._

_Deep down, the prince was ashamed of his monsterous form and of what he had become, and thus concealed himself inside his castle, with the advanced spy technology that the doctor had developed recently that he could use to spy on the outside world as it was his only window to it._

_The doctor himself highly believe that there was a chance that the prince could live a more happier life and change things for the better, he was the only one who was close to him and try to consult with him as he became his most trusted friend even if it was unsaid. He believe that the prince may need a suitor, someone that he could spend the rest of his life with, as despite being the current ruler the castle it would be incomplete without having a queen, If the prince could learn to love another and earn her love and return, with patience and trust he could finally overcome the monster dwelling inside of him._

_But the prince said otherwise, as many years passed he fell into deep despair and lost all hope as he had out of depression and frustration within that time formed a crime syndicate as criminals started to live in the castle with him as a prince now turned criminal was lost to the darkness again, though a different kind but still it was there._

_Truly he didn't believe neither the doctor's words nor his own brother's words, burying who he truly felt deep inside of him and his memories, so deep that even he had forgotten who he truly was and everything good from his past, he was too far gone as he knew that it was pointless to Hope for otherwise..._

_For who could ever learn to love a beast?"_

Just then, as Toshinori wiped the tears from her eyes as the prologue always brought tears to our eyes, she heard the sound of a clock chiming as she check the nearby clock seeing the time as she realized that she need to get to the cafe soon or she would be late.

Bookmarking where she left off, she put the book in her purse before she got up and made her way out of the park, running as she almost bumped into a stranger wearing a trench coat, a long scarf, sun glasses, pants, shoes and gloves all of which were a deep dark shade of a different color that look like it was close to being black.

"Pardon me." She excused her with a quick apology as the stranger nodded before she continue to run.

"I hope the girls won't be mad at me for being a little late," Toshinori said hopefully, but then quickly shook her head as she giggled realizing, "Then again, when it comes to me it's hard for them to get angry, let alone be angry at someone only being a few minutes late. Still I better hurry."

**(We live in Musatafu) We live in Manhattan - An American Tail 3: the treasure of Manhattan ** **island**

**That's chapter one, that took a while but I finally got to it, chapter 2 is underway.****Please leave your review on here and tell me what you think, TTFN (ta-ta for now)!**


	3. Chapter 2: Girls day out

**Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

"I've been meaning to ask, how has your American friend and his daughter been?" Midnight, real name Nemuri Kayama (in normal clothes, wearing a dark red shirt, dark lavender jeans, black heel boots and had her hair in a long spiky ponytail), asked Toshinori as they and Present mic, she being Hizashi Yamada (in normal clothes too, wearing black leather vest, gloves, skorts and knee length boots, a white t-shirt under the vest with a gold color microphone and some music notes in the center of it, she had her hair in a long braid), just got their smoothies at the cafe they sat at.

"He's doing alright, after everything that has happened on I-island things have long since settled down and been going well, Though Dave had an answer for the commotion he had caused even though he was doing it for my sake, considering that he had no idea that he had hired real criminals unknowingly and what their true motives were and not to mention almost getting killed from it he didn't have a harsh sentence, though he had a probation officer until last year and paid for whatever collateral damage had been done during the whole incident. Thankful no one had harsh feelings towards him after that. His Daughter is working to inherit the company, with that big brain of hers I'm not going to be surprised if she inherits it within a year or less then that even." Toshinori giggled.

"That's good to hear." Hizashi said after sipping her lemon and cherry smoothie, "Hearing What happened on that island was crazy, no to mention shocking."

"You're not the only one who thought that Hiza-Chan" Toshinori nodded.

"So what did you do on your way here?" Nemuri asked the former pro, "You had a pretty big smile on your face when we arrived Toshi-chan, something good happened before coming here?"

Toshinori giggled, "Its that obvious huh Nemu-Chan? Well, on my way here I was stopping by the library to drop off some books that I had checked out a while back, and Pamela, the librarian who works there, got me a gift."

She then pulled out the book from her bag, showing it to the ladies.

""The light of hope"?! No way, that book is like so hard to come by nowadays even though it only just published two years ago," Hizashi replied in shock.

"I know right?" Toshinori nodded.

"Honestly, I'm not surprised that you got the book, seeing as it's your favorite, don't think I haven't seen you reading that book you always check out at the library from time to time around campus during your spare time." Nemuri chuckled.

"I can't help it, it's just a really good novel." Reply Toshinori as she laughed, "I would like to know who the mysterious writer is, so then I can send a fan letter telling them how much I like the book."

"That's one of Japan's mysteries, absolutely nobody knows who the mysterious writer is and everybody's just dying to find out." Nemuri said before sipping her Mango-Banana smoothie.

"Yup." The former pro nodded.

"By the way Hiza-Chan, how have you and Shota been doing, Done anything special?" Nemuri asked her.

Upon being asked that, the voice heroine could not hold back a smile as a big one spread across her face, "Well now that you mention it, yes something special did happen, and I wanted you two be the first ones I broke the news to."

"What news?" Toshinori asked before she sipped her Apple, peach and watermelon smoothie.

When being asked that, Hizashi could not help but shout with joy and excitement (thankfully not activating her quirk in the process this time), "YESTERDAY SHOTA ASKED ME TO MARRY HIM!!"

Upon that being said, Nemuri squealed in delight while Toshinori (doing a spit take) spat out her smoothie and some blood in shock.

"No way really!?" Both woman asked, one in excitement and one still in shock.

"Yes really!" Hizashi nodded before taking off her left leather glove to reveal a engagement ring on her ring finger, the ring itself being gold with in Marigold gem on it.

"Yesterday Shota and I went to the park for a picnic after school, he made a real feast that was so delicious, and when we got to the desserts he handed me a cupcake which had the ring on it after he told me how much he cared about me and how he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me, and when he asked I immediately accepted!" Hizashi explained.

It was no secret to the faculty that the Voice heroine and the Erasure hero were dating since their last year at UA high, and everyone was wondering when the Erasure hero was going to pop the question to his sweet heart, apparently he finally decide to do that yesterday after all this time.

"Congratulations Hiza-Chan." Toshinori said with a smile after wiping the blood and smoothie from her mouth with a napkin.

"Its about time you know!" Nemuri stated in exclamation, "The wait was killing us."

Hizashi giggled in reply.

"So when will the big day be?" Nemuri then asked her.

"Its gonna be in a month during the fireworks show. An outdoors wedding with bright fireworks to celebrate it, super romantic." The last bit Hisashi said dreamily.

"No one would think that the guy was the romantic type given his personality and how he acts around everyone, but they would be proven wrong." Toshinori then said.

"Yup." both of her friends agreed as all 3 of them laughed.

The girls continued to chat for a while until they left the cafe after paying for their smoothies.

The trio were walking down the street for half an hour just window shopping until Nemuri pointed out to a hat shop and asked if they could go in there, which the others nodded seeing no harm in doing that.

Apparently the shop was new as it only just opened last week and already was doing pretty well, according to the cashier who greeted them when they came in.

They even had a little photo booth where you could try on hats and take pictures with them and see which one would look best on you, its also for fun too.

While Nemuri and Hizashi were in one isle browsing, Toshinori was in another looking at a mirror and trying on some hats.

Did she want a hat that would go with how the weather was going to be until next season? Or would she want to get a hat that was different and unique? Or maybe getting one for a special occasion?

Seeing that the UA cultural festival was coming up pretty soon, She thought that maybe she could get something nice to wear at it.

But what kind of hat? She didn't know yet.

Abruptly she was brought out of her train of thought when she bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry." She apologized immediately only to look up to see a person that had been... getting to close to her personal space lately as of last year.

The man in his late 50's was handsome, tall, about half an inch taller then her, had orange tan skin, dark grey short hair in a military style buzz cut, a long scar running over his nasal cavity, grayish lilac eyes, wearing a bulky brown jean jacket on top of a black shirt with the words 'Only the best can win' on the front of it, long black cargo pants, brown hiking boots, some chains hanging from his pants on both left and right sides, as for his physique he was strong as he had devine and big biceps, had solid abs and strong muscle legs that any body builder would do anything to have and make any girl around him swoon and sigh.

But not her. Not by a long shot.

"Amaro Ame, what an unexpected surprise." She greeted with politeness, hiding her slight annoyence inside.

"Indeed my Dearest All Might," He greeted her with smug but sly grin in a Japanese-Portuguese accent, "Fancy bumping into you in a place like this, unexpected but not unpleasant."

Without her permission he took her hand a bit forcefully and kissed it gently, oblivious to the glare sent at him by the retired hero, though he didn't notice as Toshinori hid her glare from him with straight face as he let go of her hand.

"So what does bring the gorgeous retired pro to a quaint establishment like this?" He asked her.

"I'm here with my friends having a girls day out," She replied simply.

"I see," He replied with a gleam in his eyes, "Well perhaps later you and I could go to a restaurant for lunch, i know this one just a few blocks away from here, my treat."

"As generous as that is I'm afraid I must decline the offer, the girls and I already have plans for lunch." She replied.

"Really, thats to bad," He said, faking his disappointment, "Well maybe I can join you and your friends for lunch instead? The more the merrier as they say."

"As true as that may be, I must decline again for if you joined then it wouldn't be a 'girls day out' now wouldn't it, besides you would need to ask my friends as well if you could, they have a right to voice their opinions as i do." Toshinori told him.

"Is that right?" He asked, as he narrowed his eyes, "Well why not instead we hang out until you leave here?"

"Thank you for the offer but no, I need to get back to my friends now." She answered, shaking her head. "It was nice seeing you again but I must get going, goodbye Ame."

As much as she loved her fans, she knew ti be cautious as she could recognize when someone was trying to win her affection and date her and would go to lengths to win her heart. Though she would always politely declined and apologize as she didn't resuscitate their feelings, most of those men would understand and remain in the friendzone with her, some would be devastated and cry but would be depressed yet they understood and respected her decision, and then there were those like Amaro Ame who are stubborn and don't give up and still keep trying, but she would always politely turn them down, some gave up as they eventually understood... and then there's Amaro Ame.

But as she turned to leave she felt a big hand grabbed her by her wrist, stopping her as this flashed a red flag in her mind as she turned back to face The man.

"Are you sure? Not even to try on a few hats together?" He persisted.

"I'm sure, besides the girls might be wondering where I am." She replied, again but with more firmness politely saying, "I would rather not make then worry."

"Why don't I help you find them?" He asked.

"No thank you, i can find them on my own." She replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked again, notibly slightly tightening his grip on her wrist, eyes narrowed more.

"I am sure, I am capable of finding them without too much difficulty, besides they're not really that hard to find." She replied, keeping a calm but serious tone.

"Well what if a crook came out of nowhere and captured you while you are looking for them?" He asked her, "A big man like me could be a bodyguard for you a fragile but lovely woman while you find them, of course I will not decline the offer of you having me around for protection if you say yes.."

"Ame, I'm going to have to stop you there. I may look frail but I am anything but fragile, I am perfectly capable of fending for myself if the situation should arise." She told him with a serious glare, Trying to get his grip off of her with little success, though he seemed unbothered by this as he didn't let go, she then told him, "Besides what you said was rude and inconsiderate, I may be a retired pro and my condition is less to be desired but that does not mean that I am completely vulnerable to any one who may come after me, I have been a Heroine for decades so believe me I am anything but helpless despite my state. Now I need to get going, so would you please let go of me?"

"I suggest you respect her decision sir."

Came a male voice that sounds deep but polite as the two turn to the source of it.

It was a man, around his early 50s, who notably was taller than both Toshinori and Amaro, he had dark gray near black hair with most of it while short it covered most of his face except for his nose, mouth and his right eye which was a silvery-grey color, light tan skin, wearing a white short sleeve button-up shirt, dark blue unbuttoned vest, dark blue trousers, a black digital wrist watch, and a pair of dark blue, black, and grey running shoes.

His appearance looked... both mysterious yet it's clearly to see how handsome he was, as for some reason when Toshinori saw him she almost didn't realize their heart has skipped a beat.

And his voice, it sounded... mysterious, alluring but in a welcoming way, and his voice was semi deep, why it was to her? She didn't know.

"To have no respect for a woman's decision and to relentlessly go after her regardless of how uncomfortable she feels is not something that would describe a gentleman, they are to be treated with kindness and respect. She said she is perfectly capable of defending herself, she had told you this with firmness and not avoiding eye contact, so you ought to respect her decision and leave her be if all you're going to do is pester her about it. Otherwise you will leave us both with no choice but to tell this to the store workers and have them escort you out." He told him woth narrowed eyes.

There was silence for what felt like a hours before Amaro eventually, to Toshinori's relief, let go of her quickly though quietly apologizing to her before excusing himself as his whole frame was shaking with his face cast down as he disappeared into the ilses.

Why was he shaking? And she didn't miss seeing that the man looked pale like he saw something frightening, wonder what?

"Are you alright ma'am?" The man who rescued her asked her as she was rubbing her wrist.

"I'm alright, thank you for helping me." Toshinori nodded as she smiled.

"Your welcome." He smiled back as he replied, "He looked like a person that doesn't know how to take 'no' for an answer."

"Perceptive I see, yes unfortunately your correct, Amaro Ame is one of my fans, he's nice and may look handsome but... how do i put this politely? He gets too close to ones personal space, will always try to persist even if someone were to say no to him, especially if they were women. From what I observed, there are many women that are interested in him, will swoon towards him even because he's handsome and strong, most believe it was related to his quirk which he has never actually revealed to anyone for some reason, but that cannot change the fact that he has too many flaws that most people ignore. His comments and compliments tend to come off as rude while concealing that one fact with flattery, and makes it seem like everything will be okay because he's strong and he's willing to defend others, in a flirtatious way. Sadly there are handfuls of women out there to blinded by his handsome physique and his strength and his romantic side to even realize he only wants attention and conceal his flaws. Although he has never once shown abusing someone nor assaulting anyone and actually physically forcing himself on another woman to get them to agree, that doesn't mean that he won't try to make them agree with fancy words, promises to go to fancy places and showering beautiful compliments to them that many woman would want to hear." Toshinori explained with a sigh.

"But you are not one of them?" More of a statement than a question he said there.

"That is correct, I've already told him a million times that I'm not the least bit interested in him, he has asked me numerous times to come hang out with him to fancy romantic places or take a nice stroll in the park and talk about anything romantic, but I always decline as the look in the eyes tells me that it's more than just to 'chat', also I have a job I need to do and I don't have time for dates. He has also shown with out even hiding it that he's not interested in the things that I'm interested in and even questions why I like them and that I shouldn't be walking outside with the fear that I could easily be assaulted by villains at any given time and would be too weak and defenseless to defend myself and I would be better off with him as my bodyguard, but that is far from the truth. He even tells me that I should get married despite the fact that I am perfectly fine being single yet he doesn't respect that. Conceited to say that is what it is."

"I agree with you. I have seen and encountered people like him and even those worse than him, so I know very well what you're talking about."

"Though thankful i haven't seen him stalking me at all. But still, what happened just now has left me tensed up, while he has never grabbed me by force other then to take my hand to kiss it, that is the first time he has ever actually grabbed my wrist in a tight forceful grip, and look in his eyes he was giving me there has left me with more concerns." Toshinori said, words were said to herself though he heard her.

"Perhaps it may be a good idea to keep an eye out in case he were to do anything above all that you said he is done around you." He suggested.

"I was actually thinking the same thing." Toshinori nodded before one thing struck her as she face palmed smiling at her own stupidity, "Oh silly me, neither of us have actually introduced ourselves now have we?"

The man shook his head, and chuckled, "Oh no you're right, we haven't, sorry about that."

"Its alright, and likewise." She replied.

"Honesty, I've actually seen you on the news a few years back when you were facing that Kamino ward villain All For One and put him in jail before retiring. I may know who you are in your hero form but I have yet to even meet the women behind the heroine persona." He commented with a small smile.

"I see," She acknowledged, "In that case, allow me to formerly introduce myself, I'm Toshinori Yagi, Retired Pro-Hero and a hero informatics teacher working at UA high."

"A pleasure and honour to meet you Ms. Yagi," He greeted her shaking her hand which she handed to him as he then told her his name, "My name is Eno Kako."

"Eno Kako, a bit strange but it sounds interesting, it even sounds pretty catchy too." She complimented him as they let go.

"Why thank you," He chuckled, "That's actually the first time anyone has ever said that about my name."

"Then I'm happy to be the first one to say it." She joked before they both chuckled the bit.

"Yo Toshi-Chan!"

Both of them turn to the source of the voice which, unsurprisingly to the Former Heroine, came Hizashi as she and Nemuri came over to her, with several hats they wanted to buy in their hands.

"Who's your new friend there?" The Voice Heroine asked.

"This is Eno Kako, he helped me to get away from Ame." Toshinori explained.

"You mean that guy you've told us about whole started to stalk you?" Nenuri asked.

"He hasn't stalked me per se but yeah that's the guy." Toshinori replied.

"Thanks for getting our gal pal away from him." Hizashi thanked the man who nodded and replied, "After seeing how he interacted around her, I just had to step in before it escalated any farther."

"Still thank you Mr. Kako." Nemuri told him.

"You're welcome." He chuckled, "And you two would be..?"

"I'm Hizashi Yamada!" The Voice heroine chimed.

"And I'm Nemuri Kayama, nice to meet you." Said the R rated Heroine.

"Likewise." The man nodded.

"So Toshi-chan, have you found a hat or two that you wanted to buy?" Hizashi asked her.

"No," She replied, rubbing the back of her head, "I was still looking when you know who showed up trying to get me to go out with him again, of course I declined as usual, but this time when I try to walk away he actually grabbed my wrist in a tight grip."

"HE WHAT?!" The other two girls exclaimed in shock.

"I knew this wasn't a good sign, he wasn't going to let me go easily this time. Had Mr. Kako not came to assist me then it may have ended badly for me." Toshinori told them.

"Indeed," Kako chimed in, "Upon seeing the look in his eyes I felt like I had to intervene or something rather unpleasant might have occurred."

"Speaking of which," Toshinori then said, "When Ame let go of me and left, he looked visibly shaken as if he saw something rather frightening when you spoke to him. Was that your quirk in action?"

Suddenly getting a bit embarrassed, Kako blushed a bit as he replied, "Well yes, usually I don't normally use it in this particular situation, but I felt like it was necessary this time. My quirk is Called Phantom Reality, it's an illusion quirk that allows me to create any kind of illusions that I want with enough concentration and even make them appear for specific people or for everyone around me all by thinking about it, making them see things that aren't actually there. I used my quirk to make that man see something pretty horrific while I spoke to him so that he would you leave Miss Yagi. It has it perks and comes in handy for trying to get away from specific people, cheering someone up or to use as a distraction but the draw back is that is that i get rather hungry if I've been using it for a long period of time and I've already used it a few times today already to get away from certain people trying to hurt me, nothing too serious but just a couple of thugs hiding in the alleys."

Upon saying that, his stomach started to growl a bit loudly as this made him deepen his blush.

Nemuri giggled as she said, "Well in that case, why don't we treat you to lunch? As a way to pay for helping our friend, plus it is getting close to lunchtime, so why not join us?"

This surprised him as his blush faded, "Really? Are you sure it won't be inconvenient for you 3?"

"Not at all, it's the very least we can do for you, besides we would be guilty if we left you starving after helping our friend here." Hizashi insisted with assurance.

He then Turned to Toshinori, "Is that alright with you?"

"I don't mind at all. The more the merrier." She nodded with a smile.

He smiled back as he nodded, "Then its settled."

"Excellent! Just let us pay for this stuff and we can all get going." Nemuri said.

"Alright," He replied, "Oh, speaking of which, Miss Yagi I recall that you were looking for a hat to buy, and I was actually looking at this one before that man approached you."

He pointed to a hat that was sitting on a mannequin head on the stand near by, it was the only one on there. The hat in question was a simple white sun hat with a electric blue ribbon tied around it and with a mini sunflower in the center of the bow.

"Simple but looks lovely." Hizashi then told the former pro, "Why don't you try it out Toshi-chan?"

"Why not?" Toshinori shrugged before she walked over to the hat, taking it off the mannequin and walking back to the group before she tried it on and look at a mirror that was right by them.

The hat fit comfortably on her head, the fabric felt very nice and breathable, and even went well with her outfit as she admired how well it looked.

"It fits and looks perfect on you Toshi-chan!" Nemuri exclaimed in delight.

"You should totally buy it, it's like it was made for you!" Hizashi insisted.

"I have to agree," Said Kako with a gentle yet delighted smile.

This made the former pro blush as she thought about it before nodding, "Alright, i will."

After paying for their items the 4 left the shop and went to nearest restaurant from their location, turns out the really was restaurant nearby the hat shop by a few blocks as Ame proclaimed, a really nice one in fact as it was an Italian and Japanese style restaurant, which had been in business as of 3 years ago since it first opened up, according to their waitress who took their orders.

Toshinori got a small plate of spaghetti with Alfredo sauce, a small bowl of rice and a cup of water.

Nemuri got a big salad with bits of crispy chicken in it, croutons and ranch dressing and a cup of Sprite.

Hizashi got does spaghetti beef ravioli combo with marinara sauce, some butter and garlic bread and a cup of Cherry Temple.

And Kako, who got a bigger meal then the Ladies as he had said that his quirk had made him really hungry and after the girls had persuaded him to get whatever he wanted and told him that it was no trouble, He got a plate of rice balls filled with fried shredded beef, a bowl of fruit salad and a bowl of chicken and veggie soup, a plate of taiyaki, a big cup of dark coffee and a cup of herbal hibiscus and peach tea.

They also learned that this place also has a karaoke stand, so anyone can sing if they wanted to (once you paid the fee), soon a young woman around her near 20's sang a song as they all listen:

**_I don't have time for dancin'_**

**_That's just gonna have to wait a while_**

**_Ain't got time for messin' around_**

**_And it's not my style_**

**_This whole town can slow you down_**

**_People takin' the easy way_**

**_But I know exactly where I am going_**

**_Gettin closer 'n closer every day_**

**_And I am almost there_**

**_I'm almost there_**

**_People down here think I'm crazy_**

**_But I don't care_**

**_Trials and tribulations_**

**_I've had my share_**

**_There ain't nothin' gonna stop me now_**

**_'Cause I'ma almost there_**

**_I remember Daddy told me_**

**_If you want dreams-to_****_ come true_**

**_You gotta make 'em happen_**

**_It all depends on you_**

**_So I work real hard each and every day_**

**_Now things for sure are going my way_**

**_Just doing what I do_**

**_Look out Boys I'm coming through_**

**_And I'm almost there_**

**_I'm almost there_**

**_People gonna come here from everywhere_**

**_And I'm almost there_**

**_I'm almost there_**

**_There's been trials and tribulations_**

**_You know I've had my share_**

**_But I've climbed a mountain_**

**_I've crossed a river_**

**_And I'm almost there_**

**_I'm almost there_**

**_I'm almost there_**

Everyone clapped after that before they all went to their own businesses.

As the 4 eat, they chat as they got to know each other.

The girls learned that His favorite color was black, he was a bit of a night owl, he enjoys classical music, he loved to read books, he was really good at poetry (especially in haiku) and his favorite insects were Butterflies and Moths.

And at the same time he got to know his new female friends. Like the 3 being teachers, each of their favorite colors, Favorite song genre's (they all liked rock but they also liked one other one for each of them: Nemuri's was Jazz, Hizashi like techno, and Toshinori liked classical music just Kako did), about the cafe they went to earlier today and recommended him to go there when he had the chance which he said that if he did then he will.

Hizashi also went onto telling the others some jokes which got them chuckling.

The food was delicious and it was all a very reasonable price as they enjoyed every bit of their meals.

Upon leaving the restaurant, Kako's watch beeped as he checked the time.

"Oh no look at the time, I need to get going." He said in surprise.

"Got an appointment somewhere?" Toshinori asked him.

"Yes, a doctor's appointment actually." He replied, "I've been having some medical problems for a while in the head and throat, but ... that's rather personal, a bit touch really."

Nemuri assured him, "We understand, we won't ask. But would you like us to call a taxi for you?"

"No need," He assured them, "I'll just call my Uber driver, if I remember correctly he should be close by as he told me that he needs to make a quick stop to the pharmacist around this time."

He pulled out his phone and started to text his driver a message.

Not long after he sent the message did they see the Uber van with tinted windows come from around the corner and stopped in front of them.

"It was nice meeting you ladies and having lunch with you all, it was very generous of you three and I had a wonderful time." Kako told them with a smile.

"We had a pretty good time too." Hizashi replied as the other two ladies nodded.

"Maybe we'll see each other again sometime." Nemuri then said.

"Maybe, we'll just have to wait and see." He replied.

"I hope your doctor's appointment goes well and you get back home safely." Toshinori told him.

"Thank you for your concern Miss Yagi, I will." He smiled with a nod.

They said their goodbyes before the man got into the van and it drove off disappearing after it turned the corner.

The 3, having saw what time it was, decide to stop by the Cat Cafe before heading back to UA which was pretty close by to the cafe in question.

Today had been very interesting indeed. Getting the book that she had been wanting to get for so long, meeting a new friend after being saved from Ame, buying a new hat and going to a really nice restaurant with karaoke and great food, and now going to a cat cafe to cuddle with cats and chat for a little while.

All in all, it was a good day.

**Almost there - Anika Noni Rose** **(I changed one of the set of lyrics in case you may not have realized, as I'm not into fairy tales too much)**

**Sorry this took a long time, but now that that's done I can get to doing the next chapter! Hope you Enjoyed this chapter, tell me what you think please, see you later and have a good day!****Also, the next chapter for "Its because of him that our lives changed for the better" is on its way soon.**


	4. Important update!

Attention everyone on fanfiction.

I want to express my deepest apologies to all of you for the long wait and delay for the next upcoming chapters for my two stories: "It's because of him that our lives changed for the better" "The (former) heroine and the villain".

I've been pretty preoccupied at home, really getting distracted by reading multiple fanfiction stories mainly new ones I had put on wait for so long but wanted to catch up on the see if I like them or not, getting distracted by watching vids on YouTube, doing house chores and mainly kind of goofing off, that and quite notably I was having writer's block so I need a time to really think about how I wanted to do the next chapters.

I I apologize for my tardiness, even if I never specify when I'm going to do the next updates on my stories as they come when they come, but I am happy to let you all know that I am almost finished with the next two chapters of both stories by halfway, I still have things I need to sort out and type up and then later spell check and correct and add in a few areas before posting.

I'm also working on making new covers for two stories to fit in with them "the former hero and The villain" and another story which I'm going to transform from being a one shot and make it into a full-length story sometime in the future "Looming nightmare".

I thank you all for your patience and your understanding, as I'm aware that there have to be others like me that are going through similar stuff as well. We all have times like that. Not to mention that it is very well known that writer's block is the worst enemy of any and all authors, novelist and writers. Sometimes even leading to getting distracted by other things for a while.

I do hope all of you have a wonderful day and be sure to look forward to the next upcoming chapters are both stories. TTFN (tata for now)!


	5. Chapter 3: Mingling

**Sorry for the late update, preoccupied with other things, I lost track of time as it seems to have gone by me very fast.** I** hope you enjoy this latest chapter!!**

She knew that not everybody had had a very privileged life as there were some who were less fortunate than others in some circumstance or another.

For those people, however the situation may be, have all had it rough in more ways then one.

There were some who sadly never get a chance to experience to live a much more happier life than the ones that they are forced to live with, but as for others they actually get a chance to start over, to be free from the metaphorical dark shackles weighing them down and live happily.

She was no exception.

If it had not been for Deku and Lemillion, and their friends and comrades, she would have still been living that dark and horrible life that she never wants to go back to.

They were heroes, her heroes, they saved her life, freed her from Kai Chisaki and his minions, they gave helped her to see that the world is not always dark and hurtful, shown her a light that she had so desperately had been looking for for so long, they treated her with kindness, love, taught her many things, teaching her how to use her quirk, discipline her only in the right manner then that monster did, and more.

She had vague memories of her real mother, the very last day she saw her was the day that she met her tormentor before she never saw her again, it took a long time for her to realize that her mother had abandoned her after her father suddenly vanished before she was made aware that she herself had accidentally caused him to vanished when her quirk first manifested.

She use to believe that it was a curse, but was told and later believed that it was actually a blessing.

Were not for there wonderful heroes ... she would have suffered more, or killed or worse.

They gave her what she had been lacking and really needed since she was 2 years old...

A home, friends... and even a family...

"Eri!" Called the voice of Izuku Midoriya, AKA Deku, as he came into the principal's office as he saw her and the principal relaxing and each having a cup of tea.

"Ah Midoriya, right on schedule," The principal said as Eri got out of her seat and ran over to the boy who kneelt down and hugged her as she barreled into his chest.

"How was your interview with Edgeshot?" Eri asked him, "Did it was go well?"

It was that time of the year for students to do their work studies, several of them stayed with the agency that they got into the first time, while others like Izuku wanted to change things up not only learning different things to improve their battle style and tactic but seeing Hero work in other perspectives.

Last year it was with Kamui Woods, Mainly for more training on using the black whip quirk that he gained during the joint training several short years back and help him to be more agile, this also helped to improve some of his acrobatics and make his legs even stronger. Kamui Woods' agency may be small but he's already gained a good handful of sidekicks already, two of them being Hitoshi Shinso (who also this year decided to change internships as he now currently works under Gang Orca) and the other being Ibara Shiozaki (who stayed with the wood Hero).

To say Izuku I was very surprised to learn that Edgeshot (one of the top 10 heroes) ask for him of all students to come to his agency would be putting it mildly. He was honored to have been scouted by him, and his classmates were pretty shocked but otherwise excited for him, though Bakugo claimed that he was going to learning a lot more at the agency he was working at (that which he refused to tell anyone, saying he wanted to blow their minds later after his interview) then the one that izuku was hoping to work at.

He had not told Toshinori where he was going to be working for as he wanted to surprise her after his interview which he went to not long after his mentor left UA to go the library and hang out with the other female staff members after that.

And to Answer the child's question, he replied with a big smile on his face:

"Yup, He accepted me and I'm going to start working there first thing tomorrow morning."

Eri cheered, congratulating him, which made him blush nervously (some things never change).

After talking with the principal for a bit about how Eri had been doing with his heroics tutoring, which he told him that she's been doing pretty well at, both the green and white haired duo left the office.

The two walked walked down the hallway as they walked in blissful silence. This wasn't awkward for both of them, as they were used to it as they would enjoy the peace after a good working day even if the day wasn't quite over yet.

Just like the other students, Eri too was having her schooling done here at UA, but privately with each of the staff members.

Nezu taught her heroics informatics.

Midnight would teach her science although she tends to spoil her now and again, treating her as her niece more just as Present Mic did (although she was a niece to every staff member except for Toshinori who she sees as a mother figure just as Izuku does, that's why she's been calling her Mama Toshi).

Ectoplasm taught her math and tested her knowledge in puzzle-solving, which surprised him as it appears that she was good at solving the ones that he had given her so far (probably develop her analogical skills from hanging out with Izuku).

Present Mic tell her English.

Cementoss Taught her literature.

Aizawa and Snipe would teach her hand to hand combat, quirk training and self-defense. (Ectoplasm also helped to when he had the time).

13 and Recovery Girl taught her basic first aid and medical procedures more as Eri wanted to help people just as the others did, and seeing that her Quirk was not battle oriented and after having seen Recovery Girl doing her work, she wanted to be a doctor or nurse hero just like her as she felt like her Quirk would be more useful in healing people. (Recalling all to clearly how her Quirk was very helpful for Izuku when they were battling Chisaki years ago, were not for her quick then he most certainly would have died and that monster would not have been sent to jail at long last, were not for Eraserhead then Izuku would have died from her being unable to stop her quirk).

Powerloader and Hound Dog (even Hatsume) would teach her how machines work and anything involving technology as Eri (to their surprise) wanted to learn how things work as in case she might get kidnapped again she wanted to know how machines and gear worked so that she could possibly sabotage her kidnappers equipment to try and make a break for it if anything should arise, which after some thinking they accepted.

Vlad king would teach her world history.

Lunch Rush taught her how to cook with Sato as she wanted to be able to take care of herself if the others were not around to cook for her after some thinking, which they accepted as they taught her to basics and supervise her when she was learning how to cook something new, especially when she wanted to try on her own.

And lastly Toshinori would be evaluating her on what she learned, help her to do some basic workouts (hence why the little girl sometimes joined her when she was out doing her jogs on an occasion), but mostly she would play games with her (half of which being educational), much to her joy.

What surprise them all the most was the fact that it appeared that she was a pretty fast learner as she was adapting quickly to all of this, and her desire for wanting to learn also helped fuelled that.

And she was okay with all of this. Not only was education important but she wanted to make sure she was able to take care of herself not wanting to be a liability nor be helpless if another villain should come. Even though Kai Chisaki was well in prison and he was very well quirkless seeing as the quirk was in his hands and they were violently ripped off of him after the league of villains had hijacked the van that he was being transferred to prison in, and for some reason abandoned him after the deed, whatever it was other than to rip his arms off in a literal sense, was done, she didn't want to take chances. And seeing that despite how scary things got all of her friends were training to become heroes to help people no matter how scary the situation may be, she wanted to work hard to be a hero just like them and learn to overcome her fears.

Seeing how many staff members were going to be teaching her, the principal broke down who be teaching her on which day and how many teachers she would have each day, not only to make things easier for her and on the staff members but also so that she can still have time to have fun and mingle around the others. She was still a kid after all.

14 teachers means that Eri would have either three or four teachers per day, sometimes five if one of the members has some spare time and if she was up to it. Classes lasting 30 or 40 minutes each, rarely an hour if there is something that she doesn't quite understand and needs a bit of extra tutoring on it.

which was totally fine for her.

After all, Izuku is a student learning from these teachers, same went for everyone else, they were learning and working to become heroes, so she will too.

Looking out the see through glass window walls, she could see the rest of UA campus from the floor that they were walking on, it would always be a Marvel to see for anyone no matter how many times they've been to the school.

Today was such a beautiful one, so beautiful and peaceful that it made you want to hum your favorite song.

Which was what Eri was doing as Izuku soon noticed, he couldn't help be chuckle as he recognized the tune she was humming.

""Togetherness" from Madeline lost in paris?" He stated more then asked.

Looking up she nodded, smiling more.

Lately, she had been getting into the Madeline franchise, thanks to Toru, Mina and Eijiro, needless to say she really loved it, especially the songs that were in the series. More especially from the Two animated movies.

It was also thanks to the series that she started getting interested in wanting to learn how to speak French, which Present Mic was also good at speaking too (Toshinori is not the only one who knows how to speak more languages then just English and Japanese). She also took interest in wanting to learn how to sing hence why she's been taking some lessons from Jirou, Ashido and Hagakure.

Soon a song was sung as the two were making their way through the school.

**_Eri: One Ant, alone Ant, can hardly barge a Rock. But when she joins with other Ants, the Rock moves down the block._**

**_So small, but so spunky and squished 10 times their weight. When they become a mighty troop, together, they are great._**

**_One bird, a lone bird, sings softly in the morn. But when she sings with other birds, a symphony is born._**

**_The flock forms a chorus that echoes from a cloud._**

**_Izuku: Echoes from a cloud._**

**_Eri: When we are each like tiny birds, together we are loud._**

**_Izuku: Together we are loud._**

**_Eri: Together we are big, together we are strong, together it is clear that we must certainly belong._**

**_Just think about what we can do if we work as a team._**

**_Both: Togetherness will set us free, the answer to our dreams!_**

Just singing these songs, even if they were from children's movies and shows, Always made one smile and feel nostalgic.

**_Eri: One hand, a lone hand, too short to reach up high._**

**_Both: Together it is possible to touch the bluest sky._**

**_Voila, we are a tower! Never will we stop. The pyramid of power, together to the top!_**

**_Eri: Together we are big, together we are strong, together it is clear that we must certainly belong._**

**_Both: Just look at us, we're pretty good at working as a team. Togetherness has set us free, the answer to our dreams!_**

**_Together we are big, together we are strong, together it is clear that we must certainly belong._**

**_Just look at us, we're pretty good at working as a team. Togetherness has set us free._**

**_Izuku: Set us free!_**

**_Eri: Set us free!_**

**_Both: The answer to our dreams!_**

As the two were walking out of the school entrance, the two spotted 3 of their female teachers coming in through the gate.

Before you asked, The reason why 13, who is also a female staff member, was not with the other lady's was because, according to Mr. Aizawa, is because she had gotten sick that day with a bit of a nasty flu bug and wouldn't be back for a couple of days, so thus she had no choice but to not go with the other ladies for their day out in order to prevent them from getting sick as well.

Upon seeing them, the two turn to the other and nodded before they ran over to greet them.

"Hi All Might/Mama Toshi, Midnight, Present Mic!" They both called to the trio as the 3 looked up from their conversation as they smiled at the duo running to them.

Toshinori, even though she had gotten used to being called "Mama Toshi" by Eri and while it does make her smile, blushed from the pet name given to her by Eri.

Not that she hasn't been called "Mom" before, Izuku has called her "Mom" once or twice, although he seemed to do it out of a subconscious tick not realizing that he had said that to her but she felt too happy to point that out to him.

"Hello Young Midoriya, Young Eri." She greeted them first as she welcomed the hug that Eri gave her as she picked her up and carried her in her arms, even though Eri had gotten a bit bigger the past few years, Toshinori, despite not having One for all anymore (although she can only hold her All Might form for only a few seconds), still proved to be stronger than she looked despite her physical appearance, being careful to carry her on her right side and not her injured left side.

"How has you day been?" She asked them both.

"My day's been good." Izuku replied, "Same here!" Eri chimed in before she asked her, "And how was you 'Ladies day out'?"

"It was pretty good." She replied before her other female co workers chimed in. "We had a great day too!"

"Especially for Toshi-chan." Nemuri said with a smirk.

Toshinori frowned at this, knowing the tone there she turn to her and said, "Nemu-chan, do I need to repeat myself? I already told you, we literally just met, there's no way there could be feelings between him and I."

"_Sure~_, you say that now." The Blue haired woman giggled as Hizashi chimes in too, "He did seem to be paying extra attention towards you."

"Hiza-chan!" Toshinori exclaimed, a blush appears on her face, embarrassed but frustrated.

"Wait, whats going on?" Izuku asked, he and Eri were very confused about what they were talking about.

"Oh I will tell you-." Nemuri was cut off by Toshinori as she stopped her.

"Oh-look-at-the-time! We-better-get-back-to- the-dorms,-Bye!" Toshinori said hastily as she took Eri, who was still in her arm, and Izuku as she took hold of his right hand with her left, before walking in the direction to the 1-A dorms at a fast past despite Izuku's stumbled at this sudden reaction.

"You can't avoid the subject forever Toshi!" The voice heroine called out to her.

"Not listening!" The former pro heroine called back.

As soon as they were far away from them, The two Heroine's giggled at this reaction, "Its obvious." Nemuri said.

"Yup," Hizashi agreed, "Sure it really is too soon to tell just yet, still it's obvious that the two got along pretty well there."

"Indeed, and I get the feeling that this will not be the last time we see that fine gentleman." Nemuri agreed as she and her made their way back to their respective dorms.

Back with Toshinori, Izuku and Eri, They were now walking at a normal pace.

"I'm sorry about that," Toshinori apologize to the two, "The girls were just over thinking things."

"How so?" Izuku asked.

"Earlier you mentioned a 'him', did you meet someone while you were away?" Eri asked, curious.

The former symbol of peace nodded as she explained, "Yes, we met a man while the girls and I were checking out a new hat shop, he was nice, friendly, he even help me get away from Amaro Ame."

"You mean the man who keeps pestering you, even if it doesn't look like that he is?" Eri asked, to which Toshinori nodded saying, "The very same one. He... is Nice but I am not the least bit interested in going out with him no matter how many times he's asked me, and tends to be a bit pushy."

"And the man who helped you?" Izuku asked.

"Eno Kako is his name. He has an illusion type quirk, we all had a pleasant time together." She told him.

"That's good to hear." Izuku smiled.

As the trio talked, Little did any of them know that they were being monitored.

**ELSEWHERE, PLACE UNKNOWN**

There's nothing but Darkness with the only things illuminating the room were several monitors along with several several lights from several machine panels here and there.

One monitor in particular was watching our heroes as they chatted away, blissfully unaware that they were being watched.

The man watching and listening to their conversation then heard someone's footsteps approaching him, knowing who it was he asked, "Status report."

"All seems to be well, the date and time have been identified and will be sometime before it begins, which is fine as we will have plenty of time to plan it all out before then." Said the man to the other.

"Excellent." The first reply with a smile, "And what of the others?"

"They are waiting for you to tell them of your plan, some are getting patient while the others are trying to keep them calm." He told him.

"All will be explained in good time, but for now we must wait, it's too soon to do anything, in order to achieve victory you need to play your cards right and have patience, otherwise It could result to a rather unsavory outcome."

"Indeed you are correct. You know this better then the rest of us."

"All so well."

"That's all i have to report for now, if anything should rise I'll be sure to let you know."

"As per usual. You are dismissed."

The other man nodded before he left his master to his own devices.

Once he was alone, he turn his full attention back to the monitor he was watching as he couldn't help but smirk.

"Soon, this little game of ours will finally end... with only one of us claiming the real victory to it... soon... it will be all over..."

He said before he chuckled.

**HEIGHTS ALLIANCE, IN THE COMMON ROOM, SEVERAL MINUTES LATER**

"I still can't believe that you got the book, Its rather hard to find now a days." Kyoka Jirou said, twirling her right earphone jack like it were strand of hair.

"Yes, I was very shocked myself when I realized what it was I got from her," Toshinori giggled.

"Of course it would be hard to find, it's a very popular book that only had a couple hundred copies made." Toru Hagakure exclaimed, "Everyone and their Grandma's been trying to get their hands on the book let alone trying to figure out who the author of said book is."

"Though from from my own research I did on my own time, I hear there's a rumor that this mysterious author is actually going to make more copies to sell within a few weeks or less give or take, but again it's just rumors, we don't know if it's actually true or not." Momo Yaoyorozu told them.

"Cool! Maybe my parents can finally get a copy of it when more come out." The invisible girl cheered.

"Like Yao-momo said, for the time being it's just rumors so we don't really know if it's actually true or not, we'll just have to wait and see for ourselves." The earphone jack usered told her.

"GET BACK HERE YOU STICKY RAT!!" Screamed Katsuki Bakugo as the girls, a little startled by his screaming, turn to what or rather who he was screaming at as they saw that he was chasing the pop-off user as she was giggling and was apparently waving the explosion users phone in the air while said explosion user was chasing her like a maniac as his angry face showed that he had some permanent marker drawings scribbled on his face.

"Never!" She proclaimed.

"You are so Dead!" He told her, quite obviously angry.

"Bakugo! Mineta! Stop this tomfoolery at once! This is not how heroes in training should act!" Iida scolded them, chopping his arms in the air like a robot as per usual.

"Shut up four eyes!!" Bakugo yelled at him as both he and Mineta eventually ran upstairs continuing the chase, Iida following behind to stop them along with Kirishima.

"Do I want to know why she did that to him?" Hanta Sero asked, sweat drop visible on the side of the head.

"Its probably better if we don't ask," The Dark shadow user suggested, "At least not right, now especially not to Bakugo, better wait until things cool off before you ask Mineta herself."

"I agree." Mezo Shoji agreed.

As everyone went back to their usually activities, Jirou said, "Hopefully he won't accidentally killed grape girl trying to get his phone back."

"He won't," Toshinori assured her, "Though I would not be surprised if both of them were going to get lectured by Aizawa once he finds out what happened."

"True that." Jirou agreed.

Life in the dorms can be chaotic at times, especially for these group of heroes in training, but otherwise it was pretty fun and pleasant, still to think that they all didn't have much longer until they all graduated and eventually go to college or so.

While that in itself was kind of sad, everyone wanted to spend as much time as they could with one another before then, and the memories that they all had with each other would surely be ones said they would never forget for years to come after all that they've been through since their freshman year here.

Not only that, the former pro heroine knew that they would all keep in touch even after they all graduate.

Still time really flies by as it was hard to believe that soon her students will graduate make the next step in their lives on their journey to become pro heroes.

There was still much to do and and yet so little time before then, so for now she will keep on helping her students teaching them and training them.

But After They graduate... what will she do then?

That's the thing that has been bouncing around in her mind as of late, Will she continued teaching another generation of heroes here at UA and let her protege go to make a path of his own the rest of the way? Or Will she retire all together and live out the rest of her years in peace? Or Will she continued to walk beside him to help him along with his training after it all?

Those thoughtss made her a bit depressed that she can't help but feel unsure of what she's going to do for the future.

It seems like only yesterday that she met Izuku in Musatafu the first time, he's grown up so much, his body even got a bit more muscle on him, and has made so much progress with One For All as he can now wheel about 42% of it (without the gloves that Hatsume made for him, with them he is able to use about 50% of his power) without injury, but still he has a long way to go before he can fully use it without hurting himself all together.

That's another thought that has been buzzing around in her mind as she couldn't help but wonder if she had done more than enough to help him? Or if there was more that needed to be done?

She didn't know for sure.

"Is everything alright?" Momo asked her as the blonde female turn back to her.

"Oh yes, everything's fine." She assured her, smiling assuringly.

"Are you sure?" She asked her as she and the other girls couldn't help but be a bit concern when they saw a slight bit of sadness on her face only moments ago.

"I'm fine really, I just got a few things on my mind is all, nothing to really be concerned about."

"If you say so."

"All Might."

The voice came from Mr. Aizawa as the girls turn to him as he stood beside the couch where the girls were on.

"Yes?" Toshinori replied.

"You forgot to grab these from the staff mail box after you and the girls got back." He told her, handing her several letters along familiar little Redbox that she knew all too well.

"Oh that's right, Sorry about that," She replied as she accepted them, "Thank you."

"Just don't forget next time, stuff like that can pile up over time if you don't check every once in awhile." He told her, his way of telling her you're welcome and again saying that he wasn't her errand boy.

The two have known each other long enough to know what they meant in some of their sentences when they speak, also knowing if something was on their minds or if something was bothering them just by some reactions and facial expressions.

"Right." She replied with a nod before he left, probably to go take another nap before he had to go on night patrol tonight.

After he left she excused herself from the other girls so that she could take care of the letters as the girls didn't mine before the three of them jumped into a conversation of their own as Toshinori made her way to the elevator to head to her room.

**Togetherness - (Madeline lost in Paris)**

**I do hope that you all liked this and have a great day!** **Gonna work on the next chapter as soon as I can, until next time, TTFN!**


	6. Chapter 4: Smiles

**I am here with a new chapter!**

**I own nothing but this story idea and some ocs that may appear.**

**Enjoy!**

As soon as she got into her room she sat at her desk as she looked through her mail. Saving the box for last as per usual.

Nothing really new besides the obvious, just some letters she still got from some of her fans and people she helped before her retirement from heroism, although there was a reminder from her agency about a black tie gala that will be hosted there in 3 days for a charity event. (Just because she was retired it did not mean that she did stop her donations to the local charities and orphanages and children's hospitals and such; still no matter how many donations she does She still hasn't made a dent in her account_)_

_'Speaking of it, I'll need to choose a dress for the event, I'm glad the girls got me a whole set of clothes that would fit my size after we moved into the dorms, it would be pretty awkward to arrive in an oversized dress__.'_ She thought to herself as she looked at the letters from her fans.

Of course there was a letter from Amaro Ame, there was _always_ a letter from him in her mail box nearly everyday, A love letter, again she declined his invitation to go on a date with him, as stated before she was not interested in romance.

One was from an orphan who she rescued some time back who now had a family of her own as she had been adopted recently and thank her once again because it was thanks to her that she was alive and now had a new family to love her.

One was from one of her older fans, sending his thanks to her for her hard work even after retirement and offer her some recommendations for some medicinal recipes to help her with her condition, which she appreciated.

And One was from one of her old classmates, surprisingly, Ami, offering both an apology for how she had treated her way back in middle school and saying thank you for her generous donations to children's hospital in Osaka which she currently worked at.

Lastly, where is the red box that came in. She knew who it was from, having received this box many times for years since her debut in Japan after her time in America, usually once a month, quite rarely twice but for what reason? She didn't know.

It with always consists of a letter along with other little goodies inside every once in a while, sometimes candy, sometimes little erasers that were small and came in different variety of shapes and themes, sometimes simple but cute little hair accessories, on a rare occasion small simple pieces of jewelry or a beautiful haiku from some older books dating back 200 years ago, sometimes a little packet of animal bandages that she could carry with her which was nice and was handy for in case someone gets a cut, different tea packets, to name a few..

Letters were never pushy nor overbearing, had no offense, were pleasant and never unnerved her, they were kind and sweet too. The writing reminded her of how some writings were in books and novels in an old fashioned style.

When she opened it, she saw that this time there were a few packets of oolong tea and a cute little brown long haired Himalayan cat keychain.

_'Cute.'_

She thought to herself before she set them aside as she unfolded the later and read what it said:

**_"_To my dearest All Might,**

**While you may have retired from the life of heroism several years ago, you are still to everyone an inspirational woman with a kind and heroic ****hear.**

**Sweet**** is your heart of how much you care for us all, Gentle and there to aid even if you are now just a teacher now, but take to heart that teaching is a wonderful privilege which I have no doubt you cherish and is a blessing never to take for granted as I only imagine how hard you work to help your students grow so they may rise up and become the next generations of champions of justice, while true it may not always be easy, it brings such abundant fruits that sprouts from the works of your labour.**

**Still I am by no means trying to seduce you at all, I'd merely like to give words of encouragement to a retired veteran pro, also I ask**** how you are doing, and how your health has ****been.**

**Its true**** that your personal health is none of my business, still I send you my regards, I hope you are well and you are happy.**

**Some feel miserable when they are ill in some sense or another, but even from afar I can tell that you are not one to let your health be a hindrance to your life, something I admire about you, how determined you are and stubborn but strong your will is to keep moving forward even in gloomy and not so pleasant ****times.**

**Which**** inspires me to do the same with my own condition, yet my concerns are more towards you even as I'm aware that my health matters too.**

**How you remain strong and happy is something that has boggled my curious mind, often do I wonder how you do it.**

**Long**** do I want to meet you so that i may ask you myself, to get to know the person under the cape.**

**To get to know the person who stride to become a hero, to know about things from your perspective, perhaps even help me to understand things from a different angle, though I will not force you to give me an interview, I'm not one of those media reporters as I know they at times can be a nuisance, If you want to tell me then it is of your own accord alone whether you want to or not.**

**Often**** do I wonder if we will ever meet, though I'd like not to make you uncomfortable nor be a bother to you, who knows what life may have in store for us both?**

**We will both just have to wait and see.**

**For**** now I'm content with just writing you letters and sending you a small gift here and there to show you my admiration and thanks to you for your hard work and your efforts.**

**The**** gifts I send are yours to do with however you please, whether you shall keep them or give them away I am perfectly fine with that, if I can make someone happy with these gifts then I'm happy.**

**I**** hope this letter finds you well and i hope that my letters have brought a smile to you, to tell you that you will never be forgotten even as time goes on and we all become old, that your legacy lives in the heroes you train who will be the stars of tomorro****w, living on in their hearts as they soar to their dreams****.**

**Sincerely**** yours, E.K._"_**

A smile came to her yet again for this letter like the others was well appreciated, a kind gesture and a thoughtful gift to give to any retired veteran pro.

Just reading these words made her smile.

She wondered who this E.K. person is, as she had been curious since she started to get these years ago

She doesn't know much about him other then several facts she knew from her time since receiving these letters:

He was an admirer of hers and have been for years since her debut since around that time was when she had officially opened up her hero agency because that was when she started getting fan letters including the ones she had been getting for all this time from him. This admirer was a male who was older then her, though by how much she never figured it out. As of several years ago He too had had some poor health problems though never specify how bad his health was though she got the gist that it at times could make him feel bit depressed and his life rough yet she was the one to inspire him to push forward despite his ailing well-being. He only sent her these boxs only once a month and rarely twice as a way to give her space and not appear to be a stalker which of his consideration of her feelings she appreciated. He had always watched her from afar when given the chance yet had never meet in person, had wanted to meet her but seem to be kind of shy to do so. And He liked to be mysterious to make things interesting which he had succeeded in for her, but also some of it was because again he was shy.

If she could she would write letters back to him telling him that she appreciated his letters and his kind words and the little gifts that he gave her. But sadly she couldn't as each time she got them there was never a return address so she could never write a thank you letter back.

Though This absolutely did not mean that she was in love with this guy as she had never met him And again she doesn't know much about him other than what she already indicated, But indeed she too would like to meet him just to see the face of her admirer.

She was thankful that Aizawa was the one to retrieve her mail from the mail cubby box and not any of the female staff members (Specifically Hizashi and Nemuri), otherwise she was not going to hear the end of it, again. Not to mention that the girls would try to keep pushing her to meet this guy, which she had adamantly refused time and again saying that she had no interest in finding romance, but as usual they wouldn't listen, yes they were looking out for her and wanted her to be happy but _If_ she were to find romance she wanted to find it on her own _If_ she desires to seek it.

Opening the drawer, she put the letter in there adding to her growing pile of letters she had gotten from him specifically, and put the gifts she got from him in a drawer next to that one as she'll decide what to do with these new gifts later. As for The box that held lettering items, She put that in a separate drawer on its own as she could use it for storing items later as a way to organize.

For now, she had papers to grade, Not too much this time thankfully from her having done most of it yesterday so that she had more time today to spend it with the girls on their girls day out.

These tests were not going to grade themselves, Even if she still cannot decide which was harder and more tiresome: grading test papers at school or taking care of paperwork at her agency.

**ELSEWHERE, LOCATION UNKNOW****N**

He sat in the dark as he was playing a game by himself, one that he had had back when he was a kid, a game that he sometimes played with the others but prefer to play by himself mainly even after having beaten it he wanted to test himself in the time trials, in his room as He as well as the others were going about their own personal business.

His attempt once again was foiled. Much to his distase and irritation.

This Time it was by stranger of all people, And then was the very convincing illusion based quirk. (Seriously He really look like the man he feared and hated the most, He nearly soiled himself just thinking about it).

While he was upset, He remembered to take a breath and calm down. Even If you fail today, he wasn't going to give up.

Patience is a virtue he was aware, And it always paid off in the end No matter how many times some things don't go as planned in the beginning, and that had always been right, This time would be no different.

He paused his game after beating the last boss during the time trial stopping the game right in the middle of the enemy exploding, He looked back at what took place several years ago.

The plan that he has concocted a while back.

**Flashback**, **some years ago**

"You called us boss." the shortest man of his group ask him as he along with two others gathered around him.

They were a gang that had been foiled by that heroine in the past, and wanted to get back at her by any means.

Yes what she doesn't know is that he had been one of her past enemies, thankfully only had fought against him once so she hadn't recognized his voice all this time, that and he had gone complete facial plastic surgery so to not be recognize. The whole act being a part of his ruse.

His members were her enemies too, they too had gotten surgery and into disguises so to not be recognized

He was the only one with the level head and patience (80% of the time) to keep his other subordinates from trying to kill each other as it was clearly obvious since day one that they didn't like each other.

It was a wonder how they managed to stay together this past year since they met, a group of outcasts thrown aside by society, beaten by her, dawned on new personas to fit into the crowd waiting to strike.

They had some arguments here and there still no matter what the case, but in the end they managed to collaborate, somehow.

While most of them would rather do missions solo, for this one in particular this would need all of them to play a part.

"Yes, I've got a plan, One that I've had on my mind all this time. One that, while it may take some time before we get to the best part, will get us the victory we deserve." He told him and his cohorts.

"How so?" the skinniest of the gang asked.

"And it better be good too, The last plan you had was pretty expensive and very painful." Said the biggest and the chubbiest men of the gang, irritated.

"Oh trust me, it will be. And as for the last plan, that was only just step one of the real plan of mine, One that none of those other idiots out there not for thought to concoct, Though it will require a lot of patience and careful work on our part, but once we've played our cards right we will reap in the rewards that we so rightfully deserve." He replied.

"Team work, again?" The short guy asked, signing in irritated exasperation.

"A long term one this time, yes." He told him. " Now I understand that that isn't how you guys really fly, but trust me when I say, this time around among any other time will lead to more grand results."

Standing up from his office seat he approached his gang:

**_Him: I do I know_**

**_A way that we can grow_**

**_Time to try something new, something better_**

**_No more solo, trust is the way to go_**

**_And all we need to do is work together_**

**_Chubby: Oh yeah?_**

**_Do tell, but still, I feel the need to say_**

**_I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need These two_** (points to his other two teammates)

**_Skinny: Ha! Stronger?_**

**_Okay, I guess we'll downplay_**

**_Shorty:How bad you got your rear end handed to you_** (he and skinny chuckled as chubby growled)

**_Him: It's time to try a better way to be bad_**

**_All but him: Do we really need a better way to be bad? _**(Brows raised)

**_Him: United as one_**

**_Shorty: Teamwork? Please, what a fad._**

**_Him: Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length_**

**_Now_****_ we have a better way to be bad_**

With a simple glare he soon got the skinny and chubby guy to do a trust fall as he and the short guy did the same. Reminding them by doing this it will remind them that they needed to have teamwork if they wanted to achieve any goal that they planned to reach.

**_Him: Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win_** (the skinny guy fell but his partner chose not to catch him on purpose as he landed hard on the floor)

**_Skinny: The ice She's on is thin, more so then this guy_** (pointed to his "partner" who stuck his tongue at him while shorty was caught by his boss)

**_Him: I know you're in_**

**_Shorty: You say with a big grin_**

**_Chubby: For all this junk This better not be a lie_**

"Nope, i promise you that." He told the fat guy immediately as Skinny got up and Shorty stood back up.

**_Him: This time, we've got a better way to be bad_**

**_All but him: Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad_**

**_Him: United as one, we'll make that hero so sad_**

**_Chubby: _**(Irritated)**_ If we say "okay", would you tell us right-a-way?_**

**_Him: Yes we got a better way to be bad_**

**_We want to ruin her career_**

**_We want to make her weak_**

**_We want revenge_****_, Give her a-fright_**

**_We'll_****_ win now that she's a freak_**

**_So let's increase our chances_**

**_By working as a team_**

**_To make her watch as we'll triumph_**

**_And laugh as tears will stream!_**

He sang as they all were laughing sinisterly and proudly.

**_Chubby: I think I see a better way to be bad_**

**_Skinny: Just put me in charge_**

**_Shorty: No no me,_**

**_Both: You'll be glad_**

**_Him: No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us, Si_**

**_All of them: Then you'll see a better way to be bad_**

He then cleared his throat.

**_Him: Yes! I Know a thing, a better way to be bad_**

**_Skinny: How so, tell us I demand!_**

**_Shorty: Of your plan this doodad_**

**_Him: Hey! This is my song._**

**_Chubby: For how much longer?_** (He walks back to his chair, smacks the big guy in the back of his head for sounding cocky, as they sang once more

**_Him: A better way to be bad_**

**_Shorty: Tell me now, I've gone mad!_**

**_Chubby: Won't that hero be sad?_**

**_Skinny: That would make me so glad_**

**_All of them: Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad!_**

"Alright gentleman," He said as the song ended, "Here is the real plan.."

**Present time, flashback ends**

He grinned sinisterly at the mere thought, He could not help but be delighted with The fruits that were produced so far from this latest plan of his so far.

Sure his attempts to get closer to her were a bust, And this latest one made his patience run a bit thin (a "my bad" moment there), but no matter, he will achieve his goal soon enough.

By getting closer to her under his faux disguise, Even if it hasn't _exactly_ led to results that he was aiming for, she'll never know what hit her until its too late.

After having tested and experimented his quirk many times before in the past, he had no doubt that he will succeed one way or another, though using it will be a back up plan mainly if things go south.

She's already fallen for his act. She has no idea it's him.

By having her fall for one ruse, he'll fool her with another, shrouding the real case in the matter until it's all over for her.

He chuckled as he pulled out an image of her he took of her when she and her friends were at the cafe earlier that day.

"Sooner or later, You will be mine my dear..."

**A better way to be bad - My Little Pony Friendship is magic (several pieces of lyrics were changed to fit it into the scenario)**

**So sorry this took way too long, I hope this was not rushed, if it was to you please forgive me, I wanted to get this done as soon as possible so I can move on to the next chapter and hopefully this time not have any more delays now I've gotten certain activities out of the way.**

**Again, too many distractions and writers block is just a pain in the tailbone.**

**P****lease leave your review and tell me what you think, I hope all you have a nice day!**


	7. Another update!

**A/N:**

Another **rare** update on Saturday.

To My fellow readers, I know I said I was going to be posting the new chapters of my 3 currently running stories soon, But you're going to have to wait a little while longer.

I've been pretty busy with lots of major chores getting done around the house, I've been very preoccupied, But thankfully I only have to work just for a little while longer, a couple more days at least, then I can get to a posting the chapters which again are still almost done as I haven't gotten back to them yet.

Not to mention on the side I've been working on making another one shot, which It's almost halfway done.

I _have_ been working on the chapters bit by bit when I have a chance.

So please be patient just for a while longer. Ok?

Thank you all for your support, for liking these stories: "It's because of him that our lives change for the better", "The (former) Heroine and the Villain", and "Looming nightmare". Thank you for your patience and I hope you are all doing fine and well despite the circumstances and I hope you and your families all have a good week!

TTFN! (Ta-ta for now!)


	8. Chapter 5: Nightmares

**I'M ALIVE!!!**

**I Don't have a clue as to what the other users quirks names are or let alone what type of quirks they had so I'm just guessing plus this is fanfiction so I making it up as I go along.**

**Sorry for long delay, here it is guys!**

**Enjoy!**

She enjoyed tea from time to time, it was soothing, healthy, helped to calm her nevres, and it helps her to relax.

Especially after a long but productive day.

Getting the book which had been her favorite story for these past few short years, that she had been wanting to get for so long.That great girls day out she had with Nemuri and Hizashi and learning about the voice heroines engagement to the erasure hero. Meeting A new friend who helped her to get away from Amaro. Being greeted by Izuku and Eri when she got back. Receiving yet another thoughtful gift from the one secret admirer that she had had for as long as she could remember. Getting The rest of her work done in a short amount of time before being invited to join her students to watch a movie together in the common room, which was pretty good.

It was the new Sonic the hedgehog movie that came out in theaters last month, taking place in an age where quirks did not exist and there were anthropomorphic animals, everyone loved every bit of the movie as she did.

Action packed, hilarious, epic, with some touching moments, It was phenomenal, It was no wonder it immediately became one of the most popular movies in the world not long after hitting theaters.

And now the day was done and she was enjoying a cup of tea before hitting the sack.

School starts first thing in the morning so she'll need to get to bed soon so she could get ready.

Not to mention that she was going to join Izuku for an early morning jog before breakfast. Thankfully she had gotten her new thermal tracksuit yesterday, Due to the unusually colder temperature this season with some days being so pleasant that you would not need a coat like today, Even though much earlier that morning it was stupidly cold.

Autumn was in the air after all. Usually it would be pretty cool (literally, no pun intended), This year it was a more chili then normal. Not really an entirely odd thing considering that there were some Falls in the past that were a tad bit chillier then normal, sometimes it would depend on where you lived and other times it was just because of the weather.

Izuku wasn't going to school tomorrow after the jog because he had his internship in the morning along with a few other students in class 1A.

It was not just One For All of that he still needed to train, there are other quirks that he needs a to train as well.

Since Izuku started having those talks with all the other users of One For All in his dreams sometimes and discovering that he was going to wheel more quirks from each one of them, He's been working more diligently to get control over the ones he currently has that manifested up until now.

Thanks to her (extensive, tiring, long but very well worth it) research, Toshinori was able uncover more information about the previous users, including their quirks, or at least as much as she could as there were still 2 users who have yet to reveal themselves in OFA.

Besides stockpiling super strength, he also had Black whip, Float, and The latest new one that he had manifested last week, Memory (You will not believe how much effort and work it took to get everybody to believe that his quirk had multiple factors instead just being a dual quirk after a float came into the picture, They're were still debating on whether or not it would be easier to just tell them what his actual quirk was and the truth about everything behind the history of it or not).

He already had a good handle on the other two quirks.

But he was still working on this latest one, but as far as Izuku can tell thanks to some experimenting, He discovered that this quirk had the ability to not only view his memories to others but also allow him to see into the memories of others through physical contact (It's still unclear whether or not he can actually do it from a distance or not). Though He can only do it a little bit for now as the drawback is that it would give him a bad headache if he uses it too much. For now focusing on using just 5% until He's able to increase the output and how far deep he can dive into someone's memories, For now he can dive into someone's surface thoughts of memories that happened or any past memory That had surface the mind recently. (The last thing he wants to have his brain explode (probably literally) from over using a percentage more higher than the percentage he was able to handle for now. Overusing his quirk on his body was one thing but on his internal organs? Yeah no, He (as he himself also admitted) may be pretty reckless but he was anything but idiotic, Not going to take any chances. Wondering if there's more to this quirk than just viewing and seeing memories).

Thanks to the assistance of Katsuki Bakugo, The only other student that knows about hers and Izuku's secret, He has been doing well, though managing a mental quirk can be a bit tricky, so thanks to The observations of Recovery girl who was present during some of their trainings with this latest quirk and Izuku's Mom due to having a mental quirk of her own since this ones drawback was pretty similar to hers and even asking her how her quirk work to see if there may be something similar within his quirk in regards of control and how it feels, He's been managing it a bit better little by little.

Perhaps his work study with Edgeshot will help him on concentration and his mental control in using it. Find a way to use it in other ways and perhaps more efficiently.

As she finished her tea, setting the cup on the nightstand, She pulled out her book "The light of hope" as she checked the clock, she can read for a while before going to bed, 5 minutes won't hurt anyone, right?

Opening her book she began to read the first chapter:

_"In an bigger then average village, where technology was only beginning to thrive, There lived many people who lived peacefully, even when there were robbers and thieves, They could all have a peace of mind knowing that their village was being protected by an organization with multiple factions determined to protect their home lands for evil._

_The Guardians of Hope._

_But despite their heroism and fame, They too were human like everyone else, as many others would forget this important fact, despite everything they've done and all the great things they've done they were like everyone else at the end of the day._

_Especially for one such individual, knowing this all too well._

_A woman in her 40's who had only recently retired from it months earlier after fighting off and defeating a great and terrible evil monster who was the bane of everyone's existence, who would've plunge their land in fear._

_With the power to turn light into strength as her quirk, this courageous but kind-hearted woman whose hair shined as gold as the sun long and ever flowing like a river down her back, eyes with one side being shaded on the right side of her face by a long tuff of hair were never ending of light that flashed in the skys bathed in the color of the sky's themselves, tanned fairly her skin was whose heart filled with the will to help others seem to know no bounds. Adorn in a simple white sun gown and Iris blue sweather and sandles._

_Known and loved by all, scarred or not._

_The fair maiden Tonoya_.

_Mother of 21 orphans, raising them to achieve their dreams. As unbelievable as it seems._

_Strolling through the streets greeting her neighbors. Bringing smiles to everyone._

_"Good day Ms. Pem." She said as she arrived at the bakery._

_One of her friends, quail black short hair and eyes, earth brown skin, apron white on top of a green sleeveless dress._

_"Tonoya, How have you been?" She asked her as she smiled with her smiling back._

_"I'm fairing pretty well all things considered." She told her._

_"I'm relieved to hear... and how... how have you been doing with..?"_

_"My scars? Oh please don't worry, like I said, I'm fairing well. They haven't caused me harm nor any inconvenient health problems."_

_"If you say so."_

_"Pem, I assure you I'm well, just because it's pretty bad does not mean that I should let it hinder my life. I'm still as nimble as I was years ago."_

_Sighing, knowing she wasn't going to get through as she knew her only too well as she replied, "Very well, but if anything happens let me Know, ok?"_

_"I will." Tonoya assured her._

_After ordering a dozen cinnamon rolls she left the bakery and made her way to the forest. On days such as this she enjoyed going to the forest just outside of her village, watching the beauty of nature for hours in the calmness of it all while eating cinnamon rolls which were her favorite. Sometimes She would have company joining her on an occasion, so she didn't mind at all about sharing her rolls with anyone if they desire one or two._

_Being surrounded by such__ a serenity like that was a hobby of hers._

_In that forest It almost made her feel like she was in a completely different world outside the one that she knows, which was refreshing with it's ever calm serene setting with little secrets of it's own._

_Coming here to enjoy nature was not__ just something she did on her free time, but she also came here__ whenever she had some thoughts on her mind. And the only place she could ever truly__ let her unending smile drop upon arriving at the meadow in the forest as the thought came again.._

_...Her scars._

_Yes how can anyone forget that?_

_It was because of it that her career had sadly ended._

_Circumstances were not in her favor at all, because of the battle she had with the beast, The very beast which once brought fear upon anyone who got too close and The one she had fought against for a number of years._

_The very reason why half of her face was covered by her hair was to hide the scars that laid underneath that veil._

_Five long jagged claw marks had marred her face, that attack which had been so powerful that it had actually destroyed her quirk leaving it a former shell of its former self._

_Though despite that, she had, with a final mighty blow with what remnant she had left of her power she could muster, unleash an attack so ground shaking that it made the attack inflicted on her look minor as is sent the beast, gravely injured, far until it disappeared in the stratosphere._

_Although his body was never recovered, considering that his injuries were far more severe than hers and not to mention the one fact that he was sent flying straight into the stratosphere and no doubly plummeted into the Earth soon after to his demise as it was pretty impossible for somebody who didn't have a type of super regeneration, shock absorption / nullification, rubber or some form of elemental quirk to survive from a fall like that, everybody including herself assumed that the beast had died._

_At the cost of she quirk, her career, and at nearly losing her life, she paid a high price for the sake of peace and for ending the monsters rein once and for all.__ Freeing everyone from its reign or terror forever._

_Though all was not well soon after, not entirely._

_Yes no one had to fear that monster any longer, but the damage he had done was irreparable._

_No matter how hard she hid it, how she tried to push it back, how much she had smiled to hide it and fool herself into believing that everything was fine... inner pain could not be ignored, especially not forever._

_While everyone was still picking up a pieces from what was left behind and helping to get things to go back to normal have progressed well so far, no one seemed to have noticed, or perhaps this was well hidden from them, that Tonoya was not as fine as she said she was._

_Try as she might she herself could not deny it to herself._

_She could hear some of the villagers when they spoke believing she could not hear their whispers which seem to be more frequent as of late, blocked them out she did but could she do it forever knowing the truth?_

_It was her scars__... her new apparent weakness... her ... unspoken fragility..._

_It was at her retirement even though that could not be helped as it was bound to happen eventually..._

_The pedestal that everyone had put her on which she forced herself to endure and endure the burden that came with it...__ seemed to crack at the seems..._

_Her once flawless beauty tarnished even though she never considered herself of real value as she didn't believe that she was really dating material, neither did she care regarding her physical beautiful there to begin with despite taking care to maintain her health and well-being..._

_And the one fact that no one but only very few knew too well..._

_..Everyone believed that she was everlastingly invincible even after retirement, that she was just all smiles, that she didn't need anyone, that she would be fine, that she was impervious to pain of all kinds._

_But that was far from the truth_ for it wasn't true.

_Not even close._

_Even in retirement there were burdens that she carries from her years of being a guardian, far too many burdens for anyone to really comprehend._

_The thought of correcting them was discouraged at the thought of thinking that they would see her as a liability, discriminate her, shun her. .. or abandoned her. Not just because of her desire to not worry anyone, her not admitting that she did indeed feel pain._

_She wasn't invincible. She didn't smile all the time for she wasn't emotionless nor a monster. That she never said she didn't need anyone for everybody needs somebody as loneliness was a cruel mistress._

_She... She..._

_... She wasn't__ fine_.

_Everyone feels pain, no matter the shape or form, everyone... even her._

_She was human after all.__ She was not a goddess, nor was she immortal, nor was she without emotions, Nor was she invulnerable._

_She was practically quirkless, she was unable to remain a guardian, some people talked behind her back because of her new look saying how the mighty had fallen despite all the good she had done for them all, too many burdens and secrets she kept to herself so much, some now having been revealed dramatically back then, that she didn't seem trustworthy to tell anybody about what was on her mind and she felt very tired and strained and as if she could not tell anyone anymore fearing their reaction, scarred so badly It had a very haggard appearance to anyone who saw it, Lonely she did feel despite how many people she had close to her, feeling like she was holding an unbearable weight of the world on her shoulders even if that sounded ridiculous and she was retired, still she still wanted to help those in need but now sadly there wasn't much she can do now that she couldn't be a guardian anymore, feeling like a handful of those who admired her now looked at her with disdain and pity... causing a single tear to come down her right cheek.._

_Sudden she was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a weak groan coming from close by. Instinctually she looked around, never able to ignore someone in need and always willing to help someone in need of help regardless of the circumstances which helped dissuade some of her sad thoughts._

_Since childhood she wanted to help others no matter what, hence why she wanted to become a guardian, although her childhood was rough with not having her quirk until near her teens she persevered and proved she too could pull through._

_Following the groaning she eventually came upon the source of it, a man who appeared to be a few years older then her, hair shaggy, dirty and a mess, clothes torn and wounds around his body that looked anything but mild, unable to get up from the grass covered ground he laid on._

_Worried, Tonoya rushed over to him, dropping to her knees as she checked his vitals. Although breathing and alive it was clear that his life was in jeopardy if she didn't do something to help him._

_Looking around, relief flooded her as she spotted some medicinal herbs close by, good for treating injuries._

_Thankful that one of her friends was an herbalist who had insisted and drilled in her mind on how to use them and what certain herbs can do and how to tell them apart, where to find them and which herbs should not be mixed, basically everything there is to know about herbs, because it was going to pay off as she crawled over to the herbs to grabbed them before she turn back to the injured man._

_As she tended his wounds, the man in question, barely conscious, mind swimming in pain and tiredness, felt someone touching him, looking at his wounds and handling them with gentle touches._

_With the last of his strength he opened his eyes, vision burred, sounds muffled and barely audible, surrounded by greenery he could not recognize due to his hazy eyes._

_Grunting in pain as he turn to see who was helping him as he grew closer to falling unconscious again._

_The last thing he saw was what he believes to be a beautiful maiden with long yellow hair, fainting once more with the strange sense of Deja Vu._

Toshinori herself somehow felt like she could relate to Tonoya, it seems silly at first but the more that she looked into it the more that she really did feel like it, She understood how it felt, the pain, the burdens that comes from the past and new responsibilities and scars that you bare, feeling like you couldn't really tell anyone how you truly felt even to some of those who were the closest to you, what it's like to be held up on a pedestal because of a title, to hide away how she truly feels, aware that some people talked behind her back whether because of her retirement or her former title or her... appearance on an occasion, and much more even though she did well to ignore their comments that didn't mean that she didn't hear them, Even though she never showed her reaction it didn't mean that she didn't feel the pain inside from hearing it all.

The first time that she had read this story, she felt like the floodgates had opened up as she felt tears fell upon reading more about Tonoya's character, how similar she was to her, how she felt, as if someone understood how she herself felt completely, And undoubtedly others too, making her wonder what sort of turmoil the writer had to go through to write such a well detailed description as this.

Written in a way that not only drew everyone's attention, but really spoke out to all of those who are suffering some sort of hardship here and there, to tell them that their were others who understood those pains in her opinion as She did know a couple of people who have gotten their hands on the story and read it and felt like it spoke out to them too.

Even though it was only chapter one, already the story would really start to get everyone's attention even more so than the prologue did, she believed.

Call it a bit over exaggerant considering she was an avid bookworm whenever she wasn't busy with school, but she stood by what she thought.

Checkering the time, Toshinori saw that it was over the time she had intended to stop.

Reading sure can make the time go by, that she knew all to well as she booked marked her spot until next time to read the next chapter.

Setting the book on the dresser, she shut off the lamp which had already been on and pulled the covers over her body, ready to fall asleep as she yawned loudly, not realizing how tired she really was as sleep embraced her the moment her head laid on her pillow.

**Time skip, ****With**** Izuku, his dorm room**

The sound of his door being knocked on was what woke him up.

He had decided to turn in early so he could be well rested and ready for the day ahead after doing more research on Edgeshot just in case he missed something vital. Checking the time this made him wonder who would be knocking at 2am in the morning?

Izuku had always proven to be a very light sleeper as generally anything would wake him up provided If he wasn't so unbelievably tired that felt like he wanted to sleep for a thousand years especially after a grueling and particularly hard workout session, There are some pros and cons that come with it, It was handy for if something were to occur, but at the same time it could be a bit bothersome for when he really needed to sleep.

Sitting up on his bed, he called for the person to come inside.

When the door opened he saw that it was Eri, with that all too familiar look in her eyes to go with that frown.

_'Another nightmare.__'_ He thought to himself as he smiled at her reassuringly as he scooched over on his bed as he padded the empty side.

Knowing this que, she smiled in relief as She came in holding her Deku doll that Yaoyorozu made for her during her first week staying at UA as her new home, and closed the door behind her as she ran over to his bed, getting under the covers with him as he laid back down, upon which Eri latched his shirt laying her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her protectively and comfortingly.

It wasn't a surprise.

Even after all this time, Even though she finally got a life that she deserved after all of the horror that she had to deal with, Even after finally being free from her captors, the memories of her torture still remained, the psychological trauma still scarred her.

It hurt him seeing her in the state, he still regreted really badly for not having saved her sooner upon their first encounter during his work study with Sir Nighteye. Sometimes He even blamed himself for letting her suffer a little more before the initial rescue because of unfavorable circumstances.

He could still feel his blood boiling at the mere fact that the poor girl had been severely tortured in ways far too horrifying to imagine. Being treated like she was nothing but an object and being punished for things that weren't even her fault, calling her a curse, blaming her for everything to make her submit to them and hurt her, experimenting on her countless times not even caring how she felt or what she was going through in her own mind, All of it to the point of making her forget what it was like to be happy, to laugh or even smile, all for the inexcusably awful, cruel and evil sake of creating bullets with drugs capable of destroying quirks permanently.

If he could go back in time and rescue her on their first meeting, he would do it in a heartbeat. Also If he could go back in time and beat the living daylights out every single one of the members of the yakuza for all the horror they put her through, and give Overhaul even worse beating then what he received during their final fight, he would do it, And make them all regret everything they ever did to her.

Normally Izuku was not a violent person, and he wasn't Bakugo (thankfully), but just because he didn't get angry all the time it doesn't mean that he never did get mad. period. Especially when innocent lives, especially of his loved ones, were put on the lines by villains like Overhaul.

But no matter what he thought, Izuku knew that he could not change the past, He was not someone who torment others just because they tormented someone that he cherished, He was never one to hold a grudge though that did not mean that he wouldn't get angry or frustrated sometimes, He knew that letting all this anger boil up inside him was not going to serve any purpose nor help him in any way, you get the picture. Not to mention that lamenting about the past wasn't going to do any good.

What mattered was that Eri was finally free, her captors/tormentors/the villains were now in jail and paying for their crimes, she was alive and well and she was finally living life the any child her age deserved

When she felt like she was ready half a year after her rescue, after getting used to her new lifestyle, And let's not forget the help she got in her therapy sessions, she was finally able to tell him, Kirishima, Uraraka, Asui-eh Tsu, Mirio, Hado, Amajiki and the rest of the UA staff in detail about what those monsters had done to her (while fighting back her own tears and memories that flashback as she talked about it) as best as she could without freezing up, collapsing or curling up into a little ball in fear, Needless to say that It was far too terrible for words to describe how mortifying it was.

Learning about what was going on from that meeting before the heist was bad enough, but actually hearing all the details from her herself? It was too much.

All of the girls, and I do mean all of them(except Recovery girl), even All Might, looked completely heart broken as they immediately scooped her up in their arms pulling her into a big group hug assuringly and protectively as if she were about to be snatched away at that moment as tears were very visible around their eyes, showering her with gentle kisses on her head and words of comfort telling her that everything will be all right and that they will be there for her always.

Powerloader and Ectoplasm looked So horrified that they were pretty sick to their stomachs as they were dangerously close to running to the nearest trash can to empty the contents in their stomachs.

Aizawa, Snipe, Hound dog and Vlad king looked so angry that if looks could kill then Overhaul would be a pile of ashes right about now times 10 if he were in the same room with them after they give him a beating far worse than the one he took during that battle back then.

Lunchrush out right fainted in horror.

Cementoss, Recovery girl, and Nezu all had saddened looks on their faces, No child should ever have to go through such an unimaginable horror as the one they had been told of, It hurt them knowing that there were some villains that would even sink this low to further their means, They knew There were some such as Overhaul who were completely heartless and had no sense of humanity whatsoever, some not even caring if children got involved or not, it horrified them knowing that there were children out there who were suffering such as her but actually hearing about it from this child only made it even more heartbreaking.

Sadly they all knew the truth that heroes couldn't be everywhere at once, It hurts and it stinks worse than a skunk, they all tried their best to protect others so that they wouldn't have to suffer, but they were only human at the end of the day, there's only so much one person can do. It hurts but it's true.

Amajiki (uncharacteristically shockingly enough) openly wept failing to hide his tears as Kirishima followed soon after making no attempts to hide it whatsoever as this was far too horrible for words to describe, It was so heartbreaking and the same time they were highly upset at this horrifying (full) revelation, comforting the other as Kirishima commented that Overhaul was no man but a monster as Amajiki agreed wholeheartedly and everyone else did too, vowing that if that monster ever even dare to show his face again let alone even lay a single finger (Even if it was non-existent given that both his arms were destroyed by Shiguraki and his gang after the Yakuza case was closed for good) on Eri again then they would make sure that every bone in his body was broken beyond comprehension, And everybody else adding their own comment that they would make him suffer worse than any suffering he put the poor kid through.

As for Izuku himself and Mirio, They felt all of the same things that everybody else did, Not to mention feeling even more guilty and regretful for not having saved her sooner when they first met her. Feeling like a dagger had stabbed through their hearts and was hurting even worse as it twisted deeper and deeper into their bodies, knowing the true depth of how horrifying it was was more awful than what they discovered in the board meeting before the raid.

It did truly horrified and angered them, But they knew that that was all in the past now. What was important at this moment was that she was free and she would not have to deal with that horror anymore.

Everyone agreed.

And they all promised her that they would do everything in their power to protect her and ensure that that won't ever happen again, they even told the other class 1A students what was going on (After being given permission by the other staff members) but only just the basic details, It horrified them but they understood, And they understood that they weren't allowed to tell them the full details, at least not yet. They two promised to pitch in to help take care of her and to make her life at the dorms happy and safe. To give her a good life here.

Though It did take time for Eri to not be scared of Tokoyami considering his bird features and considering that the Yakuza wore bird like masks, but the the jet black hero in training understood and told her to take as much time as she needed to get used to him, to know that he was not a member of the Yakuza, that he won't ever hurt her, that he would do his best to not frighten her and be there to protect her. Its only thanks to the concert that class 1A had at the cultural festival back that help Eri to make the first step into accepting that he was not one of the Yakuza, albeit at first she would not look at him directly unless he wasn't looking in her direction but at least she wasn't frightened if he was in the same room with her. And over time things got better as She got comfortable enough to finally start making small conversations with him before it eventually grew to longer conversations especially after finding out that he loved apples just like her and, upon hearing that she's never tried apples in other ways besides candy apples, he took the opportunity to introduce her to as many apple recipes and dishes as he could (from his own mother's recipe book no less, as surprising as it sounds) with Sato's help, much to her joy and excitement. Before anyone knew it months later (half a year later really), she was finally able to let herself be friends with Tokoyami completely. As For his quirk? Dark Shadow who along with him from the beginning were genuinely surprised to see Eri wasn't frightening of him but was actually curious about him and thought he was kind of cute, she even petted the sentient quirk sometimes much to his delight, This also helped her to not be scared of Tokoyami.

Everyone also knew very quickly that she had been having nightmares from all that she went through. (They can't blame her, Like seriously who in the world would not have nightmares after going through such horribly traumatic events such as the ones that this little girl has gone through? And no less at the young age that she was?)

At first She tried to hide it and told everyone that she was doing all right and that she only just didn't get enough sleep at night, making up an excuse each time to explain why, But they knew that none of them were true, They knew the signs all too well.

Small bags and rings around her eyes, eyes somewhat red from both lack of sleep and crying, tiredness, reluctance to talk about what really happened, being jittery and wary, pure exhaustion.

Eventually after a lot of convincing she did eventually cave in and told them the actual truth, to which they told her that it was okay to admit that she was having nightmares and that She was free to tell them whenever they happen because they want to be there to help her, promising her that she was not being a burden because of it nor will she ever be a burden for everybody needs help at times and it was okay to ask for help, which she, both grateful and tearfully touched, agreed as she thanked them.

The staff had also arranged for her to take therapy with hound dog as he was the school guidance counselor and a certified therapist (as shocking as it sounds considering who the pro hero is, a lot of the students were still scratching their heads trying to figure out how somebody like Hound Dog was able to acquire such a position giving his nature due to his quirk, yet despite it he was very very very good at his job and could do it without any issues) whenever she had those nightmares or she had certain things on her mind and help her cope with this, take some burdens off her shoulders and make sense of everything. At first it used to be at least once or twice a week that she would see him, eventually as time went by the nightmares grew fewer and fewer in between, and now she only came to him whenever she had a particular nightmare that was really bothering her or she had something on her mind on a different scale.

Even so, despite all the efforts and all the work that was put in helping her, the nightmare is still occurred, but that was to be expected as these things take time especially when a child was involved.

Though it was obvious that She went to Izuku or Mirio (whenever he came to visit) first outside of her therapy sessions whenever the nightmares occurred more often than not, occasionally she does sleep with the other students and occasionally But somewhat often too she goes to either All Might (because she is Izuku's hero) or Aizawa (because he was there for her during her hospital stay to make sure that her quirk would not go out of control). But, considering that Mirio and Izuku were the ones who were the closest to her considering that they fought the hardest to try and rescue her back then, she came to her heroes more.

Back to now, As he ran a hand through her hair soothingly much like how All Might does for him as he told her:

"Everything is going to be ok Eri, It's like we said before, It's not going to be easy overcoming this entirely, But know that we will all be here to help you whenever you need it. You do not have to face this alone."

He felt her nod as she snuggled closer against his chest.

"And this can happen to anyone." She said as Izuku nodded, "Yes, Even veteran heroes experience traumatic nightmares from some things that they have encountered in their time, But what's important is to not let them affect your life in negative ways and seek help to get things under control."

"Even if you're reluctant, there's no shame in asking for help when it's needed, right?" She stated more than ask.

"That's right," He replied with a smile.

Now it was time for her favorite time in this case, Being sung to sleep. She didn't need to ask at this point as he and everyone else were more than happy to sing her a lullaby to help her sleep:

**_Here comes trouble_**

**_No mistaking_**

**_I'd know you anywhere_**

**_I could sail to the ends of the ocean and_**

**_Find you waiting there_**

**_I've been searching and searching_**

**_Near and far_**

**_Searching and searching_**

**_And there you are_**

**_Our dreams will soar like stars_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_What else can I do?_**

**_We're just too good together to part_**

**_What we've shared from the start_**

**_Feels like one beating heart_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_Hello, stranger_**

**_Don't I know you?_**

**_Nice to see you my friend_**

**_Did we just scale the top of a mountain, and_**

**_Fly back home again?_**

**_I've been looking and looking_**

**_High and low_**

**_Looking and looking_**

**_And...what'd'ya know?_**

**_Just like long ago_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_What else can I do?_**

**_We're just too good together to part_**

**_What we've shared from the start_**

**_Feels like one beating heart_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

**_On to journeys anew_**

**_With the wonderful friends that I've found_**

**_As the planet spins around_**

**_We're eternally bound_**

**_I choose you_**

**_I choose you_**

With that last verse sung, he looked down once again relieved to see her fast asleep, with a small gentle smile gracing her face as the lullaby has once again remedied this predicament.

A child should be free to be happy, seeing them so sad, hurt and scared was heart-wrenching, A smile looks far better on her than a frown.

In ways she was a little bit like him, though their stories were completely different, the teen knew how she felt quite similarly even though her past was much more tragic than his in his opinion.

It's sad but He was very thankful that, Even though it took him years before his was finally rescued by All Might, he was able to rescue her and her heart while she was still in her childhood stage before the circumstances got much worse.

Soon enough, Izuku soon felt sleep starting to take over as he made no attempts to fight against it, Knowing that he needed to get to sleep too as he whispered goodnight to the child before he fell back into dream land.

**Later with Toshinori**

"NOOO!" She exclaimed as her body shot up into a sitting position as she panted hard, coughing up blood briefly from fright, body once again drenched in sweat and tears as she looked around her room, shaking.

Upon acknowledging where she was and the fact that there was nobody else in there but her, she let out a sigh of relief as she wiped the blood from her mouth with her shirt sleeve as It got stained with blood once again.

"...I hate nightmares..." She whispered softly as her throat was somewhat sore while running her unstained hand through her hair.

That monster, _He_ was there. Again.

Even though he wasn't there in person he was still terrorizing her even in her nightmares, and it had been more so than ever ever since his escape and disappearance nearly 2 years ago.

He didn't need to be there in person to torment her and her dreams.

Sometimes she wondered If he was somehow causing them himself with a quirk, before brushing that to the side as she knew that there was no such quirk that allowed one to invade somebody's dreams from far, at least as far as she was aware of, still in a world of quirks of various different kinds you never know though She can only hope that quirk like that wouldn't exist.

No... he was there... because of all the horrible things he had done, what he did to her and those she loved around her, All the devastation, horror, ruination, and fear he inflicted on the world for so many years... honestly who in the world would not be mentally scarred from it all?

Since that day that non-existent gut feeling she had still lingered. That He would spring out of hiding any day and wreak havoc yet again, dreading whatever sort of plan he'll have hatched up by then when it comes.

Sometimes she felt like he was watching her everywhere she went, it always made her shutter but attribute that feeling to paranoia and letting that get to her head (Not to mention that she was without evidence to confirm her gut feeling) would only drive her insane.

While most of everyone believed that He was never going to come back (since if he was going to come back then he would have some time after escaping from prison but it's been almost 2 years now and no one has seen any sign of him), weather by his weak health or death from his own condition even though nobody knew the real answers as everyone was just guessing and theorizing at this point, She along with several others knew that he was still out there, they weren't stupid. While they all knew to relax and enjoy life that didn't change the fact that they needed to keep their guards up should anything related to him arise.

Once her breathing finally went back to normal, she pulled her wet covers off of her, taking slow careful time to move without aggravating her scars which were already sore from her jolt, as she got out of bed, took all the covers off of the bed along with the sheets and put them in a pile next to the laundry hamper as there is too much to put in it planning to put new covers on later as made her way to the bathroom, going through with the routine which was: Take off her clothes, take a hot shower to wash away whatever leftover sweat, tears, blood and fear was lingering, towel off, put on a new set of pajamas (always pre-ready as she set them up in the bathroom for when this case arises, putting a new set after words waiting for the next round to come), dispose of old clothes into the laundry hamper before grabbing a new set of sheets from her closet and put them on the bed before going down to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and then return to her room and enjoy it as well as take our medicine (because of course she needs to with her condition to help her make it through the day without too much consequences) before going back to sleep.

As she got to the bathroom, She couldn't help but look at her own reflection in the mirror.

Seeing a woman that was supposed to be her yet sometimes it feels like she couldn't even recognize herself anymore, seeing her condition, too thin, worn out, tired, old, a face once showing so much life now seemed pretty drained of it, pronounced bags within the darkened parts of her eyes, a sad frown present on her face, the more notable feature being her eyes... Dull, worn out, no sparkle in them... broken... when in this state...

A woman that looked like she should be in an retirement home or care center right about now even though she wasn't that old yet, almost looked ready to drop dead any day but still refuses to let go of life, A once magnificent and beautiful heroine adored and beloved by everyone now a weak, fragile, ugly woman who would be seen as a frail and defenseless damsel in distress and never get a real date with anybody not that she was looking for any romance...

She still had a job to do, and was still loved by her colleagues and friends and students... Even her fans still loved her despite it all but... Even though she had accepted the life that she lived right now... She couldn't help but feel depressed... feeling pathetic... looked like she needed help for everything but refuses to accept it let alone ask not wanting to burden anyone even though that itself made her look a bit hypocritical...

Pulling up her shirt she revealed the horrendous scar which was received years ago by _Him_ all because she was too stupid and blinded to not let his words get to her... leading to this ... a deep, painful looking scar which came out as a result from the injury she had received and the multiple surgery she had to save her life, several vital organs were missing due to being torn to smithereens especially her stomach which was why she looks so thin and almost skeleton like... her angry red scar which resembled a big ugly spider... Now sensitive to touch on bare skin that wasn't her own, partial bit from pain (If too much pressure was applied) and the other too embarrassing to speak of...

All together a woman too broken to be fixed up. Even though she was still loved by everyone, she could still hear what others out there say about her, there were times where she felt like she was all alone and un... Unneeded...

Looked like the world's most fragile porcelain doll... who sometimes hated to look at her own reflection in the mirror to see her weaken state ...

She sighed as she let her shirt fall.

She hated thinking's those thoughts when they came, no, She hated when they arise in general. Sometimes It couldn't be helped but still.

She had told herself not to let her mind dwell on those thoughts knowing that the others would say the same thing to her, they would only hurt her more. Dwell on them and the past never did anyone any good in this regard.

She knew that, Even though there were some days that she couldn't help but let them surface.

So she let her mind dwell in lighter and much more pleasant thoughts allowing memories of her times with the others come back during her time in the spotlight and after.

Soon singing a short but sweet song that Nana had sang to her several times during the occasional sleepover she had at her place as she closed her eyes as her face was now pointed down.

**_How does a moment last forever?_**

Memories of her times with Nana and Gran Torino came. From training and his time at UA to times where they would have fun and goofed around laughing.

**_How can a story never die?_**

Then came her memories shared with David and Melissa, then her times with Naomasa respectfully. Adventures together, fighting crime and hanging out**_._**

**_It is love we must hold onto_**

Then came her time with Nighteye, working together as partners being as close as siblings to the other than friends alone... The good times they had until they're falling out... to ... to seeing him one last time on his deathbed after being fatally injured during the Yakuza case... How much it had tore her up and felt like someone had snatched her heart away leaving nothing but hurt and emptiness behind... feeling guilty even though he told her that he was the one at fault and not her... how much it hurt... and remembering his last words to her, Izuku and young Togata before he... died, _"Work hard and be sure to smile... after all, without joy and laughter to balance the sorrow and pain... This world cannot hope to have a bright future..."_

**_Never easy, but we try_**

She was too weak to do anything, she couldn't save him, she felt like a pathetic weak loser for not having talked to him and patched things up sooner... She couldn't save anyone anymore with her state as it was ...

**_Sometimes our happiness is captured_**

But... she would try to do what she could to help... to prevent it from happening again.. by teaching others to learn from her mistakes. Soon she let her eyes open as she looked back up to face her own reflection once more. Tears long since stopped as her firm gaze was met with the same, staring back at herself.

**_Somehow, a time and place stand still_**

Then one last set of memories came not only of her time she spent with her co-workers and her students, but most especially with her first student, her son, Izuku Midoriya. How much she cared for him, loved him Even though she hadn't told him that yet, how he had blown her expectations far out of the water everyday and never stopped impressing her making her proud, working hard in hero training, and spending moments of time with the other peacefully or having fun or just hanging out. He is her pride and joy. How his smile... reminded her of her own as it made her smile as well... reminding her of why she was still alive... happy with the life she had... as she smiled at her reflection.

**_Love lives on inside our hearts and always will_**

With that the last of her self loathing thoughts faded as she sighed again, but this time with satisfaction and relief.

This song always helped soothed her thoughts when it came to this, mostly towards when it came to this case. sometimes she would sing it to herself to help her fall asleep, Not that she would tell anyone but she had sang it to Eri once or twice before when she came into her room when she had nightmares.

Although it didn't make all of those thoughts go away it did drive away most of them, as long as it did its job Toshinori didn't care if it wasn't a 100% guarantee for retired hero herself.

With another sigh she striped down and started the shower, hot water soon did its thing as it washed away all that was on her as the water felt soothing and good all around her, especially around her scar as this temperature felt good on it when it felt sore or when it was this case.

As she went through the shampoo and conditioner routine, she could not help but let her mind trailed back to the nightmare she had this time.

Being no stranger to nightmares didn't mean that she was used to it, She also hated when new ones came in just when she was starting to get used to the old ones, nonetheless every nightmare she had was dreadful.

This was the one she had on an occasion compare to others thankfully but that still didn't make it any less terrifyingly.

In it she found herself walking down a completely literal black hallway with the walls resembling that of a cage fit for a small animal like a bird or a ferret or any animal that was kept in one. Through the bars she could see nothing but darkness, the only things she could see was herself and the walls around her.

Only the echo of her foot steps could be heard as she wondered (as usual) how she got there or why she was there. Walking for what felt like an eternity as she still hadn't come across anything outside of this infinite hall even though only minutes went by.

Soon she heard footsteps behind her, along with feeling that same deadly feeling she knew all to well as it made her heart drop as she recognize those thick heavy footsteps that can only come from a pair of dress shoes. Without turning around or stopping she began to run as fast as she could trying to get away.

She panted as she ran, trying to get as far from _Him_ as possible, legs burning and her chest started to hurt as the hallway seemed to stretch out longer. Yet no matter how much much or far she ran she couldn't get away from the sound of those foot prints as, if anything, they weren't getting farther away from her, not even a little, yet they were not fast like they were running but were at a normal pace like they were walking.

If that wasn't disturbing enough, just as she finally, _Finally_, found and made it out through the exit of the hallway she was met with a sight that made her heart drop again.

The area, the place she was in was, all around her, a cage. A giant birdcage. Literally a birdcage completed with a a bird swing overhead, a bird cage door which seemed to be chained closed as there were chains and three locks on it keeping it shut (so there's no way she can escape), a bird bell hanging overhead with string coming down to the ground, bowls full of bird food and water respectively, and a bird ball.

A cage for an animal and she was the animal.

"Well, isn't this an interesting situation?"

_That voice_ caused her, to her dismay, to flinch as she turned around slowly feeling her heart pounding fast within her as she was struggling to not shiver with fear, Seeing _Him_ there, as per usual speaking (disturbingly) calm and pleasant as if he was talking about the weather as he was in the attire he wore at Kamino Ward as his hands were behind his back as he stood there were the hallway was only to see to her fear that the hallway vanished leaving nothing but the wall of the cage rendering the both of them completely trapped inside.

She couldn't fight back the color draining out of her face as she tried to put up a brave and angry face, key word try as she got into battle position.

"Here we are, just us and no one else, in a cage fit only for birds. Two birds who despises the other. One who was once a might and strong, graceful eagle now weaken and can no longer fly facing a still strong, powerful, admittingly old but still active vulture who is ready to claim his prize. If you ask me it sounds more like a old tale rather then stating the truth there."

More like a lie hiding the fact that she was now the prey and he's the predator.

She was trapped, alone, powerless now that one for all was no longer in her body which was weak and could easily be snapped like a twig in his hands, no way out.

In a literal blink of an eye she flinched and startled back upon seeing her worst enemy suddenly right in front of her, much to her dismay showing that in front of him as that left her shaking which she tried a failed to stop as her heart pounding faster, the growing feeling of dread only grew massive at this.

"Honestly I cannot tell which part in this I enjoy in this the most, the part where the eagle startles back refusing to surrender despite the inevitable ... or just simply watching her quaking in fear all together."

She knew he was taunting her, as much as she wanted to taunt him back, her voice seemed to have abandoned her as she could only glare back in response.

Just then She felt something big and round right behind her as she knew right away that it was the bird ball as she grabbed it from behind and brought it in front of her to try to use as a means of a weapon, even though it made her look ridiculous but it was all she had.

She refused to back down nor admit defeat as she waited for him to make the first move going into battle mode once again.

Now here's where it gets daunting as there were three different endings to this nightmare.

The first one was that he somehow swipe her weapon away from her and started chasing her while she desperately tried to find a way out or a way to fend him off, always ending with him eventually catching her.

The second one was when He would send out his black vine like fingers (with glowing sparkling red veins) out at her which she dodges before charging at him, barely managing to graze him with the toy ball in question before finding herself constricted by his long black fingers in question as they somehow shot out from the ground and ensnare her as they wrapped around her body preventing her from moving causing her to drop her weapon.

Or the third ending (which is what happened for her this time) Where out of nowhere she suddenly feels like she couldn't control her body as her body just froze like a statue unable to do anything, he approaches her as she fights and fails to regain control of her body before he gently removes the ball out of her hand.

Common to them all, strangely but disturbingly he gently cups the left side of her face, softly rubs his thumb across her cheek tracing the area with his cold fingers as they always caused her to shiver feeling like his fingers were practically made out of ice cubes. Always saying the words that still plagued her now, _"So now, my dear All Might, how shall we end this game between us?"_

Just thinking about it now made her shiver from head to toe.

Although She was always thankful that it was nothing but a nightmare, she couldn't help but think that they felt all too real to be nightmares.

Having been a pro hero for decades, she's had many nightmares from past experiences, whether they be tragic, traumatic or downright heartbreaking, None of them could compare to the nightmare she gets of her worst enemy as no matter what they always felt seemingly real even though she knew otherwise.

Still more often than not she wonders, and fails to find the answers to, how she can make these nightmares stop for good.

**Elsewhere**

He lays in bed, unable to sleep yet about to rest himself despite not being in dream land, although it might have been for the best considering what goes through his head at times.

Unable to erase the image from his head of when _it_ happened. When it all went dark after a horrific image came at him in rage.

Such rage, anger... Hatred...

Bloodlust only to end him...

among other fights that one besides another was the only one that actually...

Made him shutter... as such a thing was quite rare, so much in fact that it... startled him greatly... only _the one_... (ok two technically but she wasn't here) could ever do that...

Only one person who knew what was going on as no one else knew, that person was the Only one that he trusted not only with his personal thoughts when he felt like he could consult them with him, Although at times he would persist and point it out when it became blatantly obvious that he could not hide it no matter how much he tried, but also with his life. He would be dead otherwise.

The ... nightmare inducer would always come to mind. As much as his hatred towards the one causing this was great, he could not help but be curious as it always stood.

Curious about what? Well of many things really, so much so that he was almost tempted to do something irrational outside of his plans but he restrained himself.

Still It never hurt to let it linger in his mind even though he didn't act on it physically.

What will be in store for these answers he seeks for the questions in his head?

And would he get the answers that had been bothering him for decades? Ever since that day, it always stuck, And for some reason or another that he couldn't really explain it seem to outweigh his hatred and strengthen his curiosity more so than he would admit.

What is to come once the deed is done? Oh how intrigued and giddy he was to find out like chapters in books, how after the last one ends a new one begins and you never know what's going to happen until you read it yourself excited about what will happen next.

Despite the sense of alert to keep his guard up at times, he did feel drowsy. Thinking for periods time like this usually helped him to fall asleep if he wasn't drinking tea or reading to help with that.

As he allowed himself to let sleep take him under he allowed the memory of yellow and blue to arise still clear even as the vision blurred as he dozed off.

**_I c_****_hoose you - Haven Paschall_**

**How does a moment last forever (music box) - Kevin Kline **


End file.
